


时光碎片

by Lizz_Lerry



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Lerry/pseuds/Lizz_Lerry
Summary: *私设如山，解释权在我。*加工方法和步骤全是我编的，如有错漏纯属正常。*这里出现的光外表就是公式光以“他”代称，年龄比一般的同人中设定要大一些，以双子做参照，本文中出现的光比双子大十岁左右。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	时光碎片

时光碎片  
*私设如山，解释权在我。  
*加工方法和步骤全是我编的，如有错漏纯属正常。  
*这里出现的光外表就是公式光以“他”代称，年龄比一般的同人中设定要大一些，以双子做参照，本文中出现的光比双子大十岁左右。

01  
森林之都格里达尼亚，树木环绕，风景秀丽，流水的声音带着水车吱嘎吱嘎地响，靠近市场的时候，还能隐隐听到锤子敲在工具上的闷响，人们与元灵共存，共同生活在静谧的氛围中。  
……至少大部分时候是这样。  
“拜托了！我听说你们制革匠行会个个都是人才！讲话还好听！请务必帮我的忙！”  
高分贝的声音打破了空气中的宁静，引得劳作的工匠们纷纷侧目。  
只见一个青年男人正站在制革匠行会的接待人面前。  
他比接待人高出半个头，说话的时候总要低下头来看着对方，身为一个中原之民，他高大得有些过分。黝黑的皮肤，大而宽的粗糙手掌，身着的老旧工作服以及朴素的木鞋子，都昭示着他是一个劳动人民，而从他壮硕的体型来看，他或许还常年从事体力劳动。  
“这件事情事关我全家人的幸福！请您无论如何都要帮我！”  
“请您冷静一下……就算您真的很着急……我也很难立刻回答啊。况且……”接待人谨慎地瞥了他一眼，“您是不是还没说明来这里的意图？”  
闻言，青年像是被长须豹咬了屁股一般跳了起来，猛地拍了一下额头。  
“哦哦！对不起，对不起，我总是这样。”他连连道歉，“我来您这边是想确认下，制作这件工作服的材料。”  
制革匠行会的接待桌上摆放着一件破旧的工作服，大部分皮革都已经出现了磨损甚至剥落，胸前和侧腹的部分皮革已经被磨出了破洞，领口和袖口处的棉布印着黄褐色的污渍，斑斑驳驳，已经看不出原本的颜色了。  
“请问原因是？”  
怕青年不理解，接待人又补充道：  
“一般拿着成品来我们行会的，大部分都是要委托修补，或是照原样重做的，像您这样的委托，实在不太常见。”  
“也是啊，”青年挠了挠头，“毕竟我家有个不太寻常的老爹……确实，一般人也都会想到直接换新的吧？”  
“是的。”  
“我也是这么劝他的，毕竟这衣服看起来比我年纪都大了，你说是不是？”青年指了指工作服袖口和破洞。  
“确实，这衣服看上去也有些年头了。”接待人点了点头。  
“我家的老爹是个很固执的人……他年轻的时候好像也是一流的工匠，可能那是在有我之前的事吧，我们兄弟姐妹几个小时候穿的衣服都是他做的……哦抱歉，扯远了。”  
青年挠了挠头，露出了个憨厚的笑容，继续说道：  
“总之就是，他最近不知道抽的哪门子疯，非要把这件工作服拿出来，说是要缝补。”  
“或许这件工作服对他来说意义非凡，但磨损到这个程度，我们一般都会建议仿照这个款式重新做一件。”  
“对吧，我也是这么说的，然后你猜老爹说什么？”  
“嗯……他坚持要修补？”  
“要是这样的话可能还省事了，”青年无奈地摇了摇头，“恰恰相反，他非常赞成我的提议。”  
“那不是好事吗？”  
“只！不！过！他说‘这主意不错，那就麻烦你帮我把原材料拿回来了！’怎么样，真是个胡闹的家伙吧？”  
接待人眨了眨眼睛，不知道是不是该点头。  
“呃……他的意思是……要自己做件新的吗？”  
“就是这个意思。”  
“没有其他信息？比如什么样的皮革，以及什么样的棉布？就连制作者本人都不说用什么材料的话那也……”  
“完全没有。”青年干脆地摇了摇头。  
“那这也太……”  
“老人嘛，偶尔会冒出些古怪的要求，做儿女的要懂得体谅他，你说是吧？”  
“正是。”  
“然后呢，我以前听姐姐说格里达尼亚的制革匠行会非常有名，这里培养出来的都是专业的制革匠，我就想或许这里会有人知道这种材质，或是见过类似的款式。”  
“请问您从哪里来呢？”  
“呃……萨纳兰。”  
“原来如此……我了解了。”  
“所以，就麻烦您了……呃，完全说不出也没关系，只要给我一点线索就好了。”  
接待人仔细打量了几番那件工作服，他皱起眉头，思索了片刻之后，从桌台的书架上抽出了一张空白的委托登记单。  
“那么，首先做个委托登记吧，您的具体委托，就是找到制作这件工作服的原材料。”  
“嗯对。”  
“需要行会帮忙加工吗？”  
“不需要了吧，老爹只让带原材料回去见他，他还特地嘱咐说，‘要活的’。”  
闻言，接待人脸上终于浮现出了一言难尽的表情。  
“……好吧，这至少能作为线索之一……”他在纸上唰唰写了几笔。  
放下笔后，接待人再一次打量着那件破旧的工作服，他伸出手，按了按所剩无几的完好皮革，抚摸着缝合处的线头。思考了片刻之后，他向青年笑了笑。  
“不好意思，让您一直在这里站着干等也不是办法，请您去那边稍坐片刻，剩下的就交给我们吧。”  
“诶？可以吗？”  
“嗯，没问题。”  
他转过身，向行会里喊道：  
“喂！手头没活的人都过来！这搞不好是件重要的学习素材！”

02   
有什么人在跟着他。  
插在野猪头顶上的箭简直像是炫耀一般，一击毙命，贯穿头骨，射箭人一定有着充足的战斗经验和强壮的体格。方才就是这个家伙，掀了大野猪的巢，杀了最大最显眼的那一只，顺走了清水灵砂原石，还在他看不见的地方挑衅他。  
他一手牵着陆行鸟的缰绳，另一只手紧握着勇悍斧。  
兀尔德恩惠地附近魔物很多，另一方面，“有个家伙在暗处盯着他”，这样的事实让他时时刻刻紧绷着神经，生怕某个地方会飞出冷箭。  
“嗨，你这么紧张干什么呀？”  
像是要嘲讽他一般，那个声音再度在他耳畔响起。  
他猛地拉停了陆行鸟，谨慎地停在原地。  
深谷的回音和飒飒作响的树木，那声音远在天边近在耳侧，只闻其声但不见其人。  
“停在路上真的好吗？我记得我们说的可是比试哦，万一你被我超过去……”  
“这么说的你，不也还留在原地。”  
他紧紧地握住勇悍斧，用余光扫过那些树木，试图找到这位挑衅者在哪。  
“哈哈哈，因为你太有意思了。不由自主地就让人想观察你。”  
“你是什么人？”  
“这不重要，重要的是，我不会害你，你用不着如此戒备。”  
“……”  
“安心，我说过了，我只是要跟你竞争灵砂，你怎么也应该把我归为宝物猎人，而不是杀人不眨眼的盗贼吧？”  
“那是土匪，不是盗贼。”  
一串清亮的笑容萦绕在他身侧。  
“你这个人，真的很有趣，居然会在这种小问题上纠结。”声音的主人话里带着掩不住的笑意，“好啦，好啦，我并不讨厌一本正经的人，不过还是恕不奉陪咯。你就慢慢跟你的小搭档爬到鸟人军采伐所吧，我要先走一步咯！”  
窸窸窣窣的声音搭着山谷的风，似乎眨眼之间，那人就飞向了远方，像是一只快活的鸟儿。  
“真该死！”  
他咬了咬牙，扬起缰绳，驱使着陆行鸟朝前全力奔跑。  
当他急吼吼地赶到鸟人军采伐所时，已经做好了薰风灵砂已经被先发夺走的心理准备。  
等在那里的只有几个鸟人战士，在他反应过来之前，钢枪铁斧就朝着他招呼了过来。战斗结束之后，他环顾了四周，没费多少功夫就找到了与杂物堆在一起，完好无损的薰风灵砂。他悬着的心放下了半颗，但与轻松一同而至的，是深深的疑惑。  
难道那家伙还没赶到？或者说干脆没有来？那样的话一开始为什么提出要比试？耍他？  
他沉浸在思绪中，回收灵砂的时候都显得心不在焉。  
然而正在这时，一个幽幽的声音自他身后飘了出来。  
“在……你……身……后……”  
他还未完全放松下来的戒备又一次绷了起来，身体比脑子更先一步，勇悍斧被抽了出来挡在身前，鸟人族未干的鲜血还糊在上面。  
“喂喂，我有这么可怕吗？刚刚干脆利落解决掉敌人的你对我来说更有威胁吧？”  
那个声音的主人一如既往，只闻其声不见其人。  
他的脚步谨慎地在地上挪动着。  
“你是谁？”  
“这不重要……重要的是，我都看到了，你冲进敌军那英勇的身姿，让我都看呆了，都忘了对薰风灵砂下手了。”  
“你刚刚就在周围？”他皱起了眉头，“为什么我没见到你？”  
然而声音的主人却没有理会他，自顾自地说了下去。  
“不过……好像说是要比试来着？没办法，是我输了，薰风灵砂是你的了，堂堂正正地拿走吧。”  
“你这种家伙好像没什么资格说堂堂正正。”  
“啊呀，这种话可太让人伤心了。”  
那人的声音中却听不出丝毫不爽，他继续说道：  
“不过对我来说，能看到你奋战的英姿，是比灵砂更有价值的收获，机会难得，就让我付笔观赏费吧。”  
“什么意思？”  
“把斧头放下吧，我已经说过很多次了，况且如此欣赏你的我，怎么也不可能再对你下手了吧。”  
“……你说真的？”  
“我骗过你吗？”  
他咬了咬牙，对于这种好像铁拳打在棉花上一般的“比试”，内心终有千百种不爽快。  
勇悍斧被谨慎地收了回去。  
声音的主人大约是看到了这一切。  
“你到东面的荣耀溪去吧，我会把一点小小的心意留在那里的广场上。在被那些亡灵践踏之前赶紧去拿吧！那么，再见啦！”  
“等——”  
不等他说完，那个气息便消失得无影无踪。  
留下的只有一如既往清脆的声音，以及一如既往清亮的笑声。  
等在荣耀溪的正是之前被那个人抢先拿走的清水灵砂，他再三确认，确定货真价实。他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，对方是个细致的人，在这么短的时间里，竟然已经将取到的原石磨成了灵砂。那人强调，这是“观赏费”，是他“表现出色”，所以觉得“可以让给你……仅此而已”。  
“我的工作是记录人们缔造的历史。而由你这样的强者来书写的历史是我最喜欢的。”  
这并没让他放下戒心，顺理成章地拿走灵砂，即便他这样做了，心中的疑惑却只多不少。  
那个家伙的目的是灵砂？不可能，如果是那样的话，以他的身手，他根本不可能错失趁乱拿走薰风灵砂的机会，更不可能后来还将清水灵砂让给他，甚至在最后还对他说，“以后也要继续帅气地活跃下去”。但如果他的目的不是灵砂，那是什么呢？无论从任何角度去想，都有想不通的地方。  
而且，那家伙还称呼自己为“历史的记录者”……  
“……奇怪的家伙。”

03  
“嗯……真是杰作，最大程度发挥了素材的用途，简约、舒适、实用，都被发挥到了极致，完全符合我们行会最顶尖的制作标准，但为什么我对它毫无印象……”  
“嗯嗯……没错，而且这个原材料，真想知道是在哪里采集到的，我活了这么大岁数，也从来没见过这种类型的蛇，难道是在更远的地方吗……  
“嗯……”  
“嗯……”  
青年局促不安地看着面前的两位女性长者，她们一起盯着老爹的破工作服已经很长时间了。虽说类似的待遇方才他在制革匠行会已经感受了一轮，但身为普普通通的一般贫困居民，这种突然被追捧的感觉还是让他感到非常不习惯。  
几个小时之前，在接待人喊来了行会里所有的工匠之后，那件他觉得唯一的归宿就是垃圾桶的破衣服，只差没被当成标本裱起来挂墙上，所有的工匠都围了上来，抚摸，检查，并啧啧称奇，在他们眼里，它是历尽时间磨损而熠熠生辉的珍品，是时光带来的礼物。  
“嗯……嗯！这种缝合方式干净利索，丝毫不拖泥带水，就算过了这么久，线头几乎都没散。这不仅得益于棉线的材质，也证明工匠手艺十分高啊！”  
“是啊是啊，皮革历经数年还能如此柔软，啊呀呀……真想知道当时他清洗皮革用的是什么材料，不不不，手法也很重要……”  
“这摸起来像是蛇皮……蛇皮相对来讲不好用于大面积缝制衣服，但是这件衣服完全看不出不同材料拼接的痕迹……”  
“这里，平时制作的时候应该是最容易开线的，但是这么长时间过去，却完全没有破裂的痕迹，说明当初就为了实用性加固过，啊呀……你从哪里搞到的这种东西？它浑身都是惊喜啊！”  
“对啊对啊。”  
“这是下一批订单要大量生产的原件？”  
“那未免有点难了吧……”  
“就是啊……”  
工匠们你一言我一语地聊着天。  
接待人抖了抖手上的委托单，试图打断他们的兴致。  
“停一停停一停，不是让你们来搞鉴赏会的……”他指了指目的那一栏，“这位委托人仅仅是来问，这件皮衣是什么材质的。”  
然而工匠们却完全无视了这句话。  
“啊呀，我觉得有必要请盖娃大人出山，这分明是来踢馆的！”  
“嗯……我也认为有这个价值。”  
“这种精巧的手艺，就算这么多裂痕和破洞也掩盖不住啊！”  
“对对对，请盖娃老师来看看吧。”  
“老夫已经活了这么久，却对于这种款式毫无印象……可恶，感觉白活了！”  
青年目瞪口呆地看着面前这副景象。  
“啊呀，这种事果然还是要行家来才行呢。”接待人满意地摸着下巴，“我虽说是制革匠行会的接待人，在热情上始终不及真正的工匠们啊。”  
“那个，冒昧问下，”青年局促地问道，“谁是盖娃？”  
于是，事情就变成了现在这样。  
在经历了所有工匠连看带摸再带夸的品鉴之后，青年被“请”出了制革匠行会。  
临行前，接待人给了他一个地址，让他去寻找住在格里达尼亚旧街的盖娃——前任制革匠行会的会长。  
……以及飞·乌尔时装店的创始人，畅销商品标准“盖娃款”的创始人及发扬光大者，蝉联多届皮革产品品评展会冠军的传奇人物。  
格里达尼亚真是个不得了的地方。  
找到盖娃的住所并没让他花费多长时间。开门的就是盖娃本人，她是一位慈祥却严肃的老妇人。在简单说明来意后，盖娃接过了那件破旧的工作服，端详片刻之后，她将它放在了桌子上，仔仔细细地检查了起来。  
半晌，她放下眼镜，伸出手在桌子上摸索了一番，递给青年一张纸条。  
“请你去这个地方，找一位名叫弗弗茶的女士，就说盖娃有好东西要给她看。”  
然后，不等青年拒绝，他又被“请”出了盖娃的住所。  
再快进到现在，被他请来的那位女士弗弗茶——前任园艺工行会会长，正和盖娃一起，两个各自站在行业巅峰的人，像是鉴赏古董一般仔细地品评着那件破工作服。  
于是就有了一开头说过的那一幕。  
弗弗茶站在脚台上朝青年挥了挥手，示意他过来，她的年纪比青年见到的大部分拉拉菲尔族女性都要大，或许正是这个原因，她的脸上挂着慈祥的微笑。  
“不好意思，让你久等了。”她笑着向他行礼，“请问，您是如何得到这件衣服的？”  
“呃，这是我老爹……父亲年轻时候穿过的。”  
青年像是回答老师的问题一样，不自觉地换上了尊敬的语气。  
弗弗茶点了点头。  
“我刚刚听盖娃小姐说，你是想要判断这件衣服是用什么材料制成的？”  
“没错。”  
“那这个意思是，你的父亲，就是这件工作服的制作者？”  
“我想是的……”  
“请问您出身何地？”  
“萨纳兰”  
“你父亲呢？”  
“也在那里吧……我也不太确定，我是被他收养的。”  
“原来如此。”  
弗弗茶点了点头，转过身，看着盖娃。  
“盖娃你对此有什么头绪吗？”  
“老实说没有，”盖娃摇了摇头，“如果是我们行会出品的东西，我一眼就认得出来，但这件工作服，虽然款式和盖娃款很像，但绝不是我监制过的东西，这大概是那位老先生的原创款。”  
“正是这样，”弗弗茶若有所思地盯着衣服上的破洞，“而且用的材料，我并不认为是在萨纳兰那里采集的，不只是皮革，棉花也不是。”  
见那位青年一脸茫然，她又解释道。  
“萨纳兰附近确实存在着蛇，但是那边水源稀少，大部分蛇其实都是沙地蛇，从个头和皮质来说都不适合用来制作服装，因为可供利用的原材料较少，所以都是作为饰品的。至于棉花……你应该比我熟悉，萨纳兰本身就不是棉花的高产地。”  
青年似懂非懂地点了点头。  
“而黑衣森林周边就不用说了，没有这种蛇，棉花也一样。”盖娃接着她的话继续说，“如果有的话我一眼就能认出来。剩下的就是利姆萨·罗敏萨和伊修加德了，不过在此之前，我更在意这件工作服的手工。”  
她双臂环抱在胸前，用打量的眼神看着青年。  
“你知道传说中的英雄冒险者，光之战士吗？”  
“啊！那是当然的！”青年慌忙回答道。  
“那，或许你也有所耳闻，在闲暇之余，他还是一名出色的工匠？”  
“嗯……我年轻的时候，他还是‘青色幼苗’之一哦。”弗弗茶在旁边补充道。  
“这自然也是熟烂于心的！”青年重重地点了点头，“我家老爹，可是那位英雄的头号粉丝，他追随英雄去过很多地方，甚至跟英雄并肩作战过！啊……这个我不太确定是不是真的……但我从小就对于英雄的事迹很熟悉！”  
盖娃和弗弗茶对视了一眼。  
“……那，或许也有可能……吧？”  
  
04  
他迷迷糊糊地站着，哈欠连篇，想走却走不掉。  
拉姆布鲁斯将所有的灵砂一同打包拿去给西德加工，在那之后就没有他什么事了。  
然后就是让他闲到发慌的，漫无止境的等待和无所事事。西德·加隆德将大家召集起来……向大家讲述着四种灵砂的用途……被创造出来的四种对应属性的尖牙状……他说不上是武器还是什么东西，比格斯和魏吉冲出来表示他们也要加入……嗯……好像都没他什么事……  
不同于与拂晓血盟打交道的大部分情况，这次，他必须等在圣寇伊纳克营地，因为下一步计划随时可能开展。  
就在他觉得自己估计要原地打瞌睡的时候，一个声音传来——  
“说得很不错啊，能够推动人类历史的，就是这种坚强的意志。  
是他！  
他瞬间清醒了过来，不动声色地将手按在了勇悍斧上，用余光四下搜索着。  
不同于黑衣森林树木盘根交错枝繁叶茂的景象，圣寇伊纳克营地并没多少能让人躲藏的地方，他的目光扫过几个营帐，顺着声音，落到了不远处的水晶高塔之上。  
拉姆布鲁斯也跟着注意到了来人。  
来人是一名猫魅族男子，看起来很年轻，不过二十出头的年纪。他有着红色的毛发，用作武器的弓被背在背上——如他所料料，那个人的武器确实是弓。  
“哦！是你啊。”  
“你认识他？”他疑惑地看着拉姆布鲁斯。  
“算是吧。”  
拉姆布鲁斯点了点头。  
见状，他将勇悍斧收了回去。原本他还在思考，这家伙会不会是拉姆布鲁斯所说的“同伴”，现在看来，答案是肯定的了。  
年长鲁加族学者继续朝着那人说道：  
“你终于回来了啊，一直连个信儿都没有，究竟在干些什么啊？”  
“啊啊，就是在寻找灵砂啊，我可是有好好工作的。”那人耸了耸肩，“只不过因为见到了又去的家伙，就都让给那个人了。”  
那人——或者说猫魅族——纵身一跃，跳下了高台，在魏吉与比格斯惊恐的视线中，安然落地。  
“我不是说了吗，后会有期，冒险者。”  
他没说话，此时，他正忙着打量着那个家伙。在确定了他并非敌人后，他的敌意瞬间清零，剩下的只是同样对于强者的好奇心。  
嗯……果然，肌肉结实。  
哦，还是异色的双眸，一红一蓝，真罕见，那样的话瞄准的时候会受影响吗？  
“我说……”  
果然是金属质的弓，难怪有如此强的穿透力。还有那个护手？他很少见到如此厚重的护手，看起来像是为了增加重量，让射出的弓箭更有力……这样的话，大概可以解释那只野猪头上的致命伤。  
太棒了，这里终于有个跟他职能相同的人了。  
“怎么？被我迷住了？”  
他满意地点了点头。  
……？  
不对！  
他猛然回过神，这才意识到对方湛蓝色的眼眸里正映着自己一脸呆滞的傻样。  
“啊，不是！！”他在心里暗骂自己的失态，“这个……那个……”  
对方却了然一般地摆了摆手，甚至露出了一个微笑。  
“好了好了不用解释了，毕竟我知道自己很有魅力。”  
“你们见过？”拉姆布鲁斯疑惑地看着他。  
“算是吧。”他胡乱地点了点头，试图找回自己的声音，“其实薰风灵砂和清水灵砂都是他让给我的。”  
“原来如此！那真是太好了。我还担心你们会相处不好，我这为同僚虽然学识渊博，却是个风一样的冒失的家伙。”  
拉姆布鲁斯欣慰地笑了起来。  
“拉姆布鲁斯……”  
那人垮下脸来，懊恼地摇了摇头。  
“我还没自我介绍，”他拍了拍自己那健壮结实的胸脯。“我叫古·拉哈·提亚，来自萨雷安的巴尔德西昂委员会。就让我来见证这次的调查吧！”  
“……虽然是这样的人，但他确实是我们的监督者。”拉姆布鲁斯在旁边补充道。  
“你不这样说是不是不舒服？”  
古·拉哈·提亚的尾巴不爽地左右甩了甩。  
“你也是萨雷安的贤人？”他疑惑地问道。  
“怎么？不像吗？”古·拉哈·提亚拍了拍自己的颈侧，“贤人纹章，你应该见过吧？怎么，还不信？”  
他摇摇头。  
不知为何，听闻对方也是一届贤人之后，他的心像是坐了过山车一样，兴致从高涨到黯然。  
这样小小的插曲过后，营地的人们三三两两地散去，又回到了工作的状态。  
而他又恢复到了百无聊赖的状态。  
他找了个箱子，在顶上坐下，刚坐了片刻就觉得不妥，这样显得他像个监工，而事实上，恰恰相反。  
圣寇伊纳克营地，由一群热衷调查古代亚拉戈文化遗迹和历史的研究者组成，怎么看都是一群跟他没什么交际的文化人。忙碌的研究者们摆弄着他看不懂的仪器，记录着他不知所云的数据，搬弄着他不以为意的碎石残渣。  
他如坐针毡，感慨自己当初不该听见“报酬丰厚”四个字就一拍脑袋来到这个地方。  
“哟。”  
熟悉的声音传来。  
他低下头，看见古·拉哈·提亚正站在他坐着的箱子下方看着他。猫魅族的个头本来就比他矮一些，现在更是需要扬起头跟他说话。  
古·拉哈·提亚一个翻身，轻巧地跳上了他的“坐垫”，并挨着他坐了下来。  
“怎么样，吓到了吗？你眼里的蟊贼，居然是你最大的上司。”  
“有一点。”他点了点头。  
“喂喂，坦率点承认你的惊喜也不吃亏吧？”  
“啊哈哈……”  
他敷衍地笑了笑。  
“怎么了？怎么感觉你有点提不起精神？”古·拉哈·提亚笑着看着他，“跟战斗的时候简直判若两人？”  
“没什么……我们接下来一步有什么打算？”  
“等得不耐烦了？”  
“有一点。毕竟我跟你们这些科技人员和研究者不一样……如果不找点东西活动筋骨，人会生锈的。”  
“难道获取灵砂这么艰难的任务，还没让你活动开吗？”  
“那不值一提。”  
古·拉哈·提亚露出了赞叹的笑容。  
“真不愧是你，我越来越中意你了。希望你也这么想。”  
他伸出戴着皮质手套的手，有些不耐烦地挠了挠头。  
“怎么了？还有疑惑？不用介意，什么都可以跟我说。”  
“没事。”  
“没关系，我们是同龄人。”  
“我比你年长。”  
“那更不需要担心了，我不跟长者计较。”  
古·拉哈·提亚的眼睛里闪着热情的光。他叹了口气，感到有些不习惯。  
但他还是试着相对方诉说烦恼。  
“……我有点后悔在这个时候来这里。”  
“哦？后悔？”  
“有一点。”  
“原因呢？”  
“简单来说就是……我找不到呆在这里的理由。”  
“哦？为什么？你觉得报酬很低？那样的话我们可以修改一下契约，毕竟财团非常乐意付钱给你这种强者……”  
“不是那样的，你刚刚说的历史的发掘工作一无所获的时候也很多，而以现在要付给我的薪资来看，我会觉得雇主很吃亏。”  
古·拉哈·提亚愣了一下，然后笑了起来。  
“我没听错吧？你这个人，果然很有意思，哈哈哈……”  
“很好笑吗？”  
笑声好不容易才止住，古·拉哈·提亚揉了揉眼睛，深吸了几口气，试图让自己平静下来。  
“抱歉抱歉，我还是第一次见到会担心雇主更吃亏的家伙。”  
“我并不觉得哪里好笑……”他嘟哝着，“我只是希望我的力量能用在……更配得上它的地方，而不是东挖一颗石头西刨一块砖之类的，这些工作我并不觉得需要用到多么高超的身手……我觉得跟我没什么关系。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“对，所以我不太清楚我来干什么，所以感到后悔。”  
“……”  
他漫不经心地挠了挠头，然而当他的余光扫过古·拉哈·提亚时，诧异地顿住了。  
方才嘻嘻哈哈的猫魅族已经完全收起了笑容，眯起双眼。  
“不相信历史价值的人……”  
古·拉哈·提亚的声音近乎冷漠，他一本正经，一字一顿。  
“一定也对自己的价值毫无概念，因为他们创造历史，却不相信自己在创造历史。”  
“突然间这是……”  
然而不等他的疑惑结束，古·拉哈·提亚便站了起来，朝他欠了欠身。  
“无意冒犯，我不是要指责你，是我看走了眼。不过，我还是希望你能更看重一下你自身的价值，那样至少离我说的强者更近一点。那么，告辞。”  
如同来时那样，他轻轻巧巧地跳下了箱子。  
“啊，如果想离开的话，走那边就可以了。”  
古·拉哈·提亚背对着他，指了指丧灵钟的方向，他头也不回地朝前走去。  
他愣在原地，好半天，才意识到发生了什么。  
“等，等等！”他翻身跳下箱子，恨不得把自己这张笨嘴缝起来，“不是你想的那样！请等一下！我是说——”  
他焦急地朝着那个已经走远了的身影追了过去。  
  
05  
好冷啊！  
青年缩着脖子搓着手。  
山岳之都伊修加德，因为地处高寒地带，终年被积雪覆盖。对于生于炎热的萨纳兰地带的青年来说，在这里的每一分钟都痛苦万分。  
穿越库尔扎斯中央高地来到山岳地带，对于一个常年行走平原的人来说已经是酷刑了，如果这地方还冷，那简直就是酷刑中的酷刑。他本以为只要去格里达尼亚的制革匠行会问一句，就能水落石出，谁料想事情会朝这个方向发展……  
在咬着牙付了路费之后，车夫还很“贴心”地问他，是否需要买保暖的衣服。考虑到接下来不知道还要发生什么变故，他硬着头皮拒绝了。  
现在他的肠子悔到青紫，埋怨自己为何当初不脸皮厚一点，跟盖娃女士和弗弗茶女士借点路费——那两位看起来都是人美心善的人，想必不会介意这点小事，大不了最后再把落款写到老爹头上。  
他的上下牙床被冻得根本合不拢，哆哆哆哆上下磕碰在一起，穿过牙齿门关的冷风吹木了他的舌头，鼻涕都要结成冰柱，只有倔强呼出的白气让他知道自己还是个活人，同时意识到自己是个人形自走空气加热器这种悲哀的事。  
眼前站着宝杖大街的管理人，正是盖娃让他来见的人。  
她是一位中年妇女，看上去不过四十的年纪，与他的失态不同，她显得云淡风轻，举手投足之间都透着的优雅气质丝毫没受到严寒的影响。  
在仔细阅读了盖娃的书信，确认是盖娃的亲笔后，她脱下手套，仔仔细细地检查着那件破衣服。  
“冷冷冷冷——求您快点……哆哆哆……”  
“心急吃不了热豆腐。”  
她手下的动作不紧不慢。  
“但我不太习习习习惯……阿嚏！”  
“我理解您的心情。”  
你听着一点都不像是会理解的样子，青年悲痛地想道。  
检查持续了有一个世纪那么久。等确认这破旧的工作服再也不会被看出花来之后，优雅的女士将它还给了他。  
“这确实是曾经在伊修加德市场流通的款式，真不愧是盖娃女士，独具慧眼。”她重新戴上手套，“我再跟您确认一下，您是想了解这件衣服的原材料？”  
“对对……请问结果如何？”  
优雅的女士不动声色地将火盆往他面前挪了几寸，些微温暖的空气让青年恢复了一部分思考能力。  
“嗯……大约四十年以前，这里曾经爆发过一场惨烈的战争，不知您是否有耳闻？”  
“呃，请问这跟这破烂……不是，这跟这件衣服有什么关系吗？”  
“您既然是这件衣服的主人……我认为您有必要了解相应的背景知识。”她摇了摇头，“……不过，年轻的人能不为历史牵绊，这也是件好事。”  
“是这样吗？”  
青年似懂非懂得点了点头。  
他快速搜索了一遍记忆库，确认毫无印象，又茫然地摇了摇头。  
“抱歉，我文化程度不高……”  
于是优雅的女士继续说了下去。  
“在三十多年前，伊修加德还是一个相对封闭的国家，由教皇领导。您或许很难想象，在那个时候，像您这样的异乡人，是没有可能来到这里的。”  
不是吧？我以为来一趟已经很酷刑了，原来以前根本来都来不得的？  
青年将这句话含在嘴边转了一圈，最终还是咽了回去。  
仿佛看透了青年的想法一般，优雅的女士露出了一个了然的笑容。  
“是的，三十年前，一场战争打响后，这个国家就变成了现在的共和体制。然后……”优雅的女士顿了顿，“在那场战争之后，由艾因哈特家的弗朗塞尔老爷牵头，开展了为期一年的伊修加德复兴工程。而以此为契机，大量的异国工匠涌入这里，共同帮助伊修加德完成了复兴建设，他们的丰功伟绩永远被这个国家的人民铭记。而您手上的这件破衣服，就是那个时代的象征。”  
“原来如此……”  
“请问您是如何得到它的呢？”  
“呃……这件衣服是我父亲的。”  
“您父亲制作的？还是从某种渠道购买的？”  
“他说是由他制作的。”  
“那应该是是有可能的，”优雅的女士点了点头，“这批衣服并不是商品，而是赈济灾民的慈善物资，如果您父亲也是当年援助伊修加德的工匠之一，那么它流通到伊修加德以外地方的事，就说得通了。”  
“父亲年轻时候应该的确是工匠之一。”青年笑了笑，“还给我们做过很多衣服。”  
“至于材料……弗弗茶女士说得没错，你手上这件衣服的皮革，确实不是在艾欧泽亚大陆采集的，它属于云冠群岛，那里栖息着一种独特的蛇，皮很厚，完全可以用作工作服的制作。”  
“那么我要去哪里才能获取呢？”  
优雅的女士疑惑地看着他。  
“你说获取？”  
“是的，”青年点了点头，“因为我老爹让我把材料带回去，他要重新做一件新的……呃，虽说他年龄相当大了，而且神志也时不时有些不清醒，这也是相当任性的要求，但我想为他实现。”  
“是这样啊……”  
虽然表示了理解，但优雅的女士仍旧面露难色。她皱着眉头想了想，最终还是摇了摇头。  
“很遗憾，云冠群岛已经关闭了数十年，而这种原材料是活物……”  
“再也没有其他获取途径了吗？”  
优雅的女士摇了摇头。  
“我不太确定，而且除此之外……”她指了指污渍斑斑的工作服袖口，“这些布料所用的棉花，并不属于云冠群岛，具体它属于哪里，我也不太清楚。”  
……  
该死的老爹。  
“据我所知，最初将它带到伊修加德的，是一位伟大的冒险者，更为世人熟知的说法就是‘大英雄光之战士’。是他自掏腰包慷慨相助，这才解决了很多当时材料短缺的问题。这种棉布也是其中之一。”  
“那……这个要去哪里寻找呢？”  
“如果连弗弗茶女士都不清楚的东西，我恐怕也难以解答。”  
“这样吗……”青年叹了口气，“但还是要谢谢您，我再看看，有没有其他替代吧。”  
优雅的女士拖着下巴，思考了片刻之后，她从桌子上抽出一张空白的纸。  
“这样吧，我可以推荐您去询问一下当时的负责人，弗朗塞尔老爷。”她顿了顿，“虽然那位老爷从不拒绝平民来艾因哈特宅邸求助，但以防万一，我给您写封推荐信。”  
“咦？可以吗！？”  
“嗯，毕竟这是重要的历史遗物，而且我相信弗朗塞尔老爷也会非常高兴见到它的。”  
羽毛笔摩擦纸张的声音和着北风的咆哮，在宝杖大街那方小小的天地里飘扬着。  
片刻的功夫，优雅的女士便完成了那封书信，她将羽毛笔放好，小心地在信上刻上宝杖大街专用的印章，做完这一切之后，她将那封信递给了青年。  
待青年接过那封信后，她突然站好，朝着对方恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬。  
“这！这是要做什么！”  
“请允许我代表宝杖大街，对您父亲致以谢意。”  
“不不不不用了，”青年连忙摆手，“这怎么好意思……况且是我有求与您在先……那个，谢谢你。”  
“不，这是必须的。”优雅的女士仍旧弯着腰，“您没有生在那个年代，或许不知道当时战争之后的伊修加德是何等惨状，如果没有您父亲这样的工匠，愿意踏入一个完全封闭的异国，慷慨相助，我们还不知道如何渡过难关。”  
“我小的时候，曾跟随母亲去一同参与赈灾物品的发放，灾民们收到物资时的表情，我永远也无法忘怀，而这一切都是归功于您们。”  
青年连连摆手。  
“您实在是过奖了，我也只是个……不成器的后辈而已。以及……我觉得或许您还是感谢大英雄更好些。”  
“哦？”  
“因为，父亲是大英雄的头号仰慕者。”青年露出了个憨厚的笑容，“如果没有那位大英雄的身先士卒，或许他和其他工匠也不会来援助吧？我是这样想的。”  
优雅的女士点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“虽然如此，平民的光辉不应当被时代的巨星所淹没。您的父亲，是一位伟大的人，这是毋庸置疑的。”  
“啊……我也这么想。”  
青年小心地将衣服包裹了起来，连同那封推荐信一起。临行前，他朝着优雅的女士深深地鞠了一躬。  
“感谢您的大力相助！那么我这就去找弗朗塞尔老爷一问究竟！”  
“嗯，辛苦您啦，那么一路顺风。”  
优雅的女士朝他挥了挥手。  
仅仅片刻之后，响亮的喷嚏声便又在宝杖大街响了起来。

06  
“所以……你喊我出来，有何贵干？”  
古·拉哈·提亚抱着双手交叉在胸前看着他。  
他们正身在八剑士前庭外不远的地方，头上是寂静的黑夜和满天的繁星，这里距离圣寇伊纳克营地还有一段距离——他特意挑了这个地方，避免无关人员偷听到这次谈话。  
去约古·拉哈·提亚出来的时候，他感到自己紧张局促得不似平常，对方爽快地答应的那一刻，他又感到欢欣雀跃，再到现在，这种开心统统转化为了焦虑。  
“呃……没什么大事，我是不是给你添麻烦了？”他有些局促地又挠了挠头发。  
“没有，”古·拉哈·提亚满不在乎，“倒不如说我受宠若惊。”  
“是这样吗……啊哈……  
他的脑子乱得像浆糊一样，原本已经组织好的语言顺着他的汗毛统统排了出去。  
“那个，我不太擅长表达……让我想想……”  
他歪着头，手控制不住地挠来挠去。  
白天突破古代人迷宫的时候，借着战斗的东风，他出乎意料地冷静和理智，他暗自决定，一定要找古·拉哈·提亚道歉，为他之前的冒失发言……除此之外，还要解释清楚一些别的事，顺道还有一件无论如何要拜托他的事。然而像现在这样，和那个人面对面站着，他又开始无语轮次。  
打起精神来！  
他再次挠了挠头，试图让自己冷静下来。  
“……在那之前你能不能先别挠了。”  
“啊！”  
挠头的动作戛然而止。  
此时他已经脱去了厚重的铠甲换上了便服，现在看起来更像个普通的中原男性，他不确定在对方眼里，他是因此显得更加亲切，还是更加……邋遢和不修边幅。  
瞧见他这副横竖不舒服的姿态，古·拉哈·提亚笑了起来。  
“你真的很有意思，总是会在这种奇怪的细节上纠结。”  
“很好笑吗？”  
他的神态大概也变得更加拘谨。  
“不，这也是你吸引人的一点。”  
“那你不讨厌我吗？”  
“你为什么会觉得我讨厌你？”  
古·拉哈·提亚似乎在尽力忍笑，但他的话语里还带着再明显不过的笑意。  
这一定程度上让他放松了下来。  
“是，是这样吗。我担心你觉得我……”他支支吾吾，“觉得我是个……不学无术还傲慢的人。”  
“原来我们的大英雄会担心这种事？”  
古·拉哈·提亚双手包环围在胸前看着他。  
“……抱歉。”  
“有什么好道歉的？”  
“两件事，”他别开脸去不看着对方，试图好好组织语言，“其一，薰风灵砂和清水灵砂都算你让给我的，但我当时没能好好跟你说谢谢。其二……就是……之前我说的话。”  
“什么？”  
古·拉哈·提亚歪着头，疑惑地看着他，耳朵抖了抖，好半天似乎才反应过来他说的是什么。  
“那件事啊，没关系，我听得多了，早就习惯了，所以你完全不需要介意。”他耸了耸肩，“相反，我还没好好感谢你，今天在八剑士前厅和古代人迷——”  
“不是这样的！”  
他急匆匆地打断了对方的话。  
“我……我是说。该怎么说呢，我一不小心说了让你误会的话……”  
“……你说误会？”  
眼看着古·拉哈·提亚的表情越来越懵，他急得手心要冒出汗来。  
也许是突破了某个极限槽，总之，在那个瞬间，他突然获得了一种短暂的超然之感。  
去他妈的紧张！直接豁出去结果也不会更坏。他眼一闭，心一横。  
“请帮我上历史课吧！”  
他大喊道。  
这一喊，震得营地附近的基伽巨人都扭过了头。说时迟那时快，在一记石斧飞过来之前，古·拉哈·提亚猛地扑过去，将他按在了地上。  
他的脸颊撞到地面上，碾在水晶质地的草木和碎石上。  
“唔唔——”  
“别出声。”  
警告的声音自耳边传来，古·拉哈·提亚匍匐在他身边，细小的辫子垂下来搭在他脖颈上，挠得他痒痒的。  
躲了一小段时间后，年轻的猫魅族战士小心地抬起头来，确认基伽巨人的动向，在确定了它们并没有大规模朝着这边走来之后，他终于松了口气。  
古·拉哈·提亚站起身来，拍了拍身上的碎石残渣和草屑，然后看向仍旧僵在地上的他。  
“好了，起来吧。真是的……就算你身手过人，但能避免的战斗还是尽量避免比较好吧？”  
完了啊。  
他将脸埋在地上，不愿起身。  
谁给我来一拳，自己动手也行，他只想给立刻睡（晕）过去，不要面对这残酷的现实。  
好半天，他才失魂落魄地站了起来。  
“噗嗤——”  
忍笑忍了很久的古·拉哈·提亚终于憋不住了。或许是担心惊扰了静谧的夜晚，又或许是担心魔物再次被吸引过来，他的笑声很轻，如同清风拂面。  
“我居然有幸能见到你如此失态的样子。”  
“……”  
他梗着脖子不敢去看对方。  
古·拉哈·提亚却走上前来，刻意看着他的眼睛。  
“怎么了？刚刚想要说什么？”  
“什么都没有。”  
“可不要小看猫魅族的耳朵，我可是听到了什么……上历史课……”  
“请你务必忘掉它。”  
他转过身，背对着对方。  
“那可不行。”  
古·拉哈·提亚一个闪身，站到了他的面前，强迫他与他对视。  
“我不会放过任何一个对历史有一丝兴趣的人，哪怕他是曾经说过历史毫无价值的你。”他红色的尾巴在身后甩来甩去，看起来十分不高兴，“所以，你到底想要做什么？或者说，你希望我做什么？”  
“……”  
良久，他泄气一般地叹了口气，自嘲似地摇了摇头。  
“……我不是觉得历史毫无价值，我是觉得我毫无价值。”顿了顿，他又补充道，“在圣寇伊纳克营地。”  
听到他的话，古·拉哈·提亚露出了惊愕的表情。  
“你为什么会这么想？要知道，能雇到你这种强者，这可是天下所有财团的梦想啊。”  
“我不觉得我这么有价值，”他摇了摇头，“在拂晓血盟的时候，身边很少有同龄的战士，大家都是渊博的学者，我只是听从他们的指引，然后行动而已，什么水晶的加护，什么英雄……我并没考虑这么多。然后，你就出现了……”  
古·拉哈·提亚点了点头，示意他继续说下去。  
“但是在得知你也是贤人之一之后，我就怎么也没法跟你好好说话……你也看得出来，我对于战斗以外的事都一知半解，但我不想被当做不学无术的家伙，却因为想要遮掩，反而弄巧成拙。我觉得这样下去也不是办法，所以就想……”  
闻言，古·拉哈·提亚将手指轻轻点在了下巴上，仿佛在思考着什么。  
“原来是这样，只不过为什么会选择我呢？”  
“呃……该说什么呢，”他挠了挠脸颊，“我真的很想跟你好好相处，因为我很欣赏你。”  
闻言，古·拉哈·提亚立刻扬起了头，似乎被夸赞得十分开心。  
“也难怪你会这么说，毕竟我确实有两把刷子。”  
看到这幅面孔，他终于放心了下来。  
“那，你是不生气了？”  
“喂喂，我看起来气量这么小吗？我并没生过气，”古·拉哈·提亚耸了耸肩，“我说过，我只是失望而已，我本来觉得是自己看走了眼。”  
“这样吗……”  
年轻的猫魅族战士朝着前方走去，在一处高一点的地方停下，他指了指远方，顺着他的视线看去，刻意看到伫立在水晶从中的圣寇伊纳克营地。  
“你知道，圣寇伊纳克营地是以什么命名的吗？”  
古·拉哈·提亚问道。  
他茫然地摇了摇头。  
年轻的猫魅族战士露出了一个了然的表情，他缓缓开口道：  
“在六百年前，有一位名叫寇伊纳克的少年……”  
讲述着历史的古·拉哈·提亚满脸严肃，让他也不由自主地站直了身子。  
“他来自乌尔达哈，他是纳尔札尔教团神学校的顶尖学子。然而，他沉迷于探求‘亚拉戈帝国’的踪迹，为此，他的名声生一落千丈，最终甚至被迫退学。”  
年轻的猫魅族战士声音悠远，而过往的历史顺着这些话语，被展现在他的面前。  
“说他是时代的逆行者也可以，因为在那个时代，古代亚拉戈帝国的历史被认为与传说无异。毕竟那是发生在遥远的第三星历的事，而那时并没有相应的文物出土，证明记载的真实性，因此研究这些被认为是毫无现实意义的……至少在当时是那样。”  
“这样吗……”  
“也不要这样为他悲伤，”古·拉哈·提亚摇了摇头，“因为这位少年毕竟出身在商贾之都乌尔达哈。成为商人后的他苦心经营，积累财富，并把它们全部投入到了对古代历史的研究和发掘中去。而作为回报——在他去世的前一年，古代亚拉戈帝国的都城遗址在摩杜纳被发掘。”  
“……以上，由由古·拉哈·提亚为您带来‘圣寇伊纳克营地简史’，感谢聆听。”  
他呆呆地点了点头。  
“好平淡的反应，”年轻的猫魅族战士皱起眉头，“我讲得有这么差劲吗？”  
“没有没有！非常精彩，呃，一不小心就听呆了……”  
他慌忙解释道，然而古·拉哈·提亚似乎并不满意他这个反应。但他也只是撇了撇嘴，不以为意，继续说道：  
“所以在你说出……我觉得你说这个地方一文不值的时候，我确实十分失望，因为我对你很有兴趣。”  
“呃，你说战斗方面？”他迟疑地看着对方。  
“方方面面，不止是战斗，气势，品格——”古·拉哈·提亚揶故意拖了长音，“以及纠结。”  
“啊哈哈……”  
他干笑了两声。  
然而古·拉哈·提亚却收起了笑容，认真地凝视着他。  
“我说过，我是历史的记录者……话虽如此，我只是因为知晓自己擅长的方向恰好是记录和研究而已。年少时候我因为好奇才开始看书，后来却总是沉浸在其中，观看着那些由英雄开辟的奇迹，想象那些波澜壮阔的情景，并热血沸腾。”  
掩在护手下的手指下意识地划过那只绯红色的眼睛，古·拉哈·提亚的视线仿佛越过了他，看向更远的地方。  
“……但那只是憧憬，”他继续说道，“我知道无论如何也成为不了这样的人，那样的话，我至少想亲眼见证发生的每一件事。而当你这种人，拥有我不曾拥有的才能，却说着自己一文不值之类的……”  
古·拉哈·提亚将视线拉了回来，落在他身上。  
“你说，是不是很令人生气？”  
夜空下，猫魅族的眼眸看起来宛如一红一蓝两颗宝石，他被看得浑身不自在。有那么一瞬间，他觉得眼前站着的人并不在他面前，他像个旁观者，更像监测者，像风一般略过时间的长河，历史的洪流。  
他呆呆地凝视着那双星星一般的眸子，他们相隔的是如此之近，触手可及，近到几乎可以——  
“英雄阁下……英雄阁下？英雄阁下！”  
“啊！”他猛然意识到自己的失态，连忙回神。“对不起！我一时走神……”  
“不用提醒我，我知道自己很差劲了。不仅讲述的历史毫无吸引力，就连真情流露，都是这样的下场。”  
古·拉哈·提亚装作一副失落的样子，就连尾巴都配合着垂了下来。  
“不，等等！不是这样的！”  
他慌乱地想要解释着，手下意识地朝前抓去，岂料这一抓——  
护手的触感挨到他的手心之时，他还没反应过来发生了什么。旋即，一个温暖的触感贴了过来，较小的那只手几乎被他整个包了起来，指尖的硬茧蹭过皮肤时，他终于找回了三分意识，这才尴尬地发现——古·拉哈·提亚的手被他结结实实地攥了起来。  
啊哦。  
也许是一晚上宕机次数过多，他的大脑已经罢工了，面对这个状态，他只是呆呆地看着，仿佛抓住人家手的不是他本人。或许他还残存着那么一点理智，但是它只是在大吼“千万不要松手”。  
“呃……英雄阁下？”  
“啊……啊！”  
他像被烫到一般，慌慌张张地松开了古·拉哈·提亚。对方似乎也让他这一抓吓到了，一时间两个人都僵在原地，半张着嘴，一言不发。  
说点什么，至少道个歉。  
然而他只听到自己的心跳声如同擂鼓一般，砰砰，砰砰响个不停。  
最终，还是古·拉哈·提亚先一步找回了自己的声音。  
“……所以，你还要听历史课吗？”  
  
07  
青年局促不安地坐着。  
他坐在看起来很贵的沙发上，面前摆放看起来很贵的点心托盘，上面摆着些看起来很贵的点心，看起来很贵的茶具放在里面的看起来很贵的茶叶，以及泡出来的看起来很贵的红茶，当然，最最让他局促不安的，还是看起来很贵……不是，很高贵的泡茶人——艾因哈特家的弗朗塞尔老爷。  
饶是他这种不生在伊修加德，没有被“天生贵族”理论洗脑过的人，也明白这位看起来没有架子的老爷拥有何等高贵的身份……以及比身份更高贵的品格。  
弗朗塞尔长着一张柔和的面孔，或许因为上了年纪，他的眼角边永远凝结着慈祥的笑意。此时，他正专注于悉心调配着砂糖与茶叶的比例，宛如精心刻画着艺术品一般。  
片刻的功夫，一杯斟好的红茶便出现在了青年面前。  
火焰燃烧时的噼啪声自壁炉传来，和着茶水冲入杯子时的涓涓流水之音，回荡在这温暖的接待室里。  
“怎样？暖和过来了吗？”  
弗朗塞尔问道。  
青年僵硬着点了点头，僵硬地捧起茶杯……  
然后理所当然地被烫了一个哆嗦。  
幸好弗朗塞尔眼疾手快地伸手去抓，才避免了茶杯打碎在地上的尴尬场景  
“不，不好意思，我我我，我有点紧……紧张……”青年吓得甚至结巴了起来。  
然而弗朗塞尔看起来毫不在意，他微笑着将茶具摆放回原处。  
“没事，不需要着急。”  
“真的劳您费心了。”  
青年缩了缩脖子。  
他啜饮了一口红茶，瞬间，醇厚的茶香味沁人心脾，一股暖意升腾而起，从他的胃蔓延到四肢百骸，淡淡的苦涩被白糖柔软的甜味中和，也让甘甜显得不那么腻人。  
如果说接待室温暖了他冻僵的身躯，那么这杯茶，或许才是让他真正意义上的“活了过来”。  
“……好好喝。”他赞叹道。  
弗朗塞尔露出了笑容。  
“是吗，那太好了。”  
“真的好好喝！”青年小鸡啄米一般地点着头，“明明是我有求于您，还受到这样的招待，实在消受不起……”  
“请不要这样说，今天能有人来访，我很开心，特别还是带着这样令人怀念的东西前来拜访的客人。”弗朗塞尔的视线落在了同样享受了贵宾待遇的那件破衣服上，“让人简直觉得，这是上天的安排。”  
“今天是什么特殊的日子吗？”  
“啊，我本来要去拜访一位重要的朋友，如果没人来访，这个时间我本来应该启程前往神意之地。”  
青年慌慌张张地想要站起来。  
“那我岂不是耽误了您的大事？那个，要不我就在这里，啊不，外面等着也行，等您先忙！”  
“没有，他不会介意这些小事的，而且如果我能带着这样的故事去找他，他或许会更高兴。”  
“啊，是这样吗。”青年悬着的心多少放了下来。  
弗朗塞尔点了点头，他捧起茶杯，抿了一口。  
“请您多为我讲讲这件衣服，和您父亲相关的事吧，不需要担心，我什么都想知道。”  
这位老爷的声音不可思议地具有一种奇异的安抚效果，明明他们只是初次见面，却让他真的觉得，自己与他相识许久，会为了他拼尽全力。  
青年深深地吸了一口气。  
在接下来的时间里，他竹筒倒豆子一般，将他所有知道的事一五一十地讲了出来，从萨纳兰到黑衣森林，渡过河穿过雪山到达库尔扎斯，遇到了谁，又有谁指引而来。  
他说着这些见闻的时候，弗朗塞尔始终用那双温柔的眼睛注视着他。  
“……不过，现在想来挺神奇的。老爹把我打出家门的时候，我只是觉得他很任性。”  
“那么现在呢？”  
“现在……我还是这么觉得，”他不好意思地挠了挠头，“不过我觉得这个破事能扔给我，也挺不错的。盖娃女士，弗弗茶女士，现在又到您……净是些平时我根本没机会见到的人，而这一切最大的功臣居然是一件破衣服。”  
弗朗塞尔点了点头。  
“这或许是那位英雄的指引，那个人的身边总是萦绕着形形色色的人，他就是有那种能团结他人的魔力。”  
“嗯，我老爹也是被他团结的其中之一。”  
“哦？”  
弗朗塞尔诧异地看着他。  
“我老爹是大英雄的头号粉丝，自封的。”青年解释道，“他对英雄的事迹了如指掌，小的时候，我们兄弟姐妹几个经常缠着他讲英雄的趣事，讲的多了后来都不知道哪一件是真的了。”  
“他是怎么描述英雄的呢？”  
“嗯……”  
青年陷入了沉思，他皱紧眉头，试图从记忆的只言片语中拼凑出他人的身影。  
“就是……很厉害，很无私，很博爱的样子。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“是的，不过后来我们岁数大了他就不讲了，”他耸了耸肩，“说讲得太多了，我们都不崇拜他了，都崇拜英雄去了。听起来很奇怪吧？居然把自己和那种伟人相提并论。”  
“原来是这么回事。”  
弗朗塞尔若有所思地笑了笑。  
“这真是个很好的故事，或许我得谢谢你呢。”  
“嗯？”青年露出了疑惑的表情。  
“没什么。”  
思忖了片刻，弗朗塞尔又问道：  
“你想要了解那件衣服的材质？”  
“对，因为这是老爹任性的要求之一，就算是那样的老爹，做子女的也得尽量实现他的梦想吧……”  
“有关这一点……”弗朗塞尔皱着眉头托着下巴，“艾蕾兹女士的女儿说得并没有错。云冠群岛确实已经关闭了许久，而且用于袖子的布料，事实上伊修加德也没有储备。”  
“……这样吗……”  
青年泄气似地叹了口气。  
虽然做好了心理准备，但真正得知自己“确实白跑了一趟”的时候，内心的失落还是让他无法承受。  
“不过，我想还是有解决办法的。”弗朗塞尔继续说道，“你知道摩杜纳这个地方吗？”  
“摩杜纳？”  
“对，从库尔扎斯中央高地的巨龙首营地往西走，在望见巨石丘的地方朝南走，感觉越来越温暖的话，就是摩杜纳的方向了。丧灵钟那里有不少商会聚集，也有很多有经验的冒险者，或许他们能为你提供更大的帮助。”  
这，怎么听着像海底捞针呢？  
但不论如何，青年还是站起身，朝着弗朗塞尔恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬。  
“谢谢您的好意！能够得到您的帮助，我代替老爹感谢您！”  
“哪有的事。”  
弗朗塞尔笑着摇了摇头。  
想了想，他又开口道。  
“你还能答应我一件事吗？”  
“没问题！您尽管说。”青年满不在乎地拍了拍胸脯。  
得到了肯定的答复后，弗朗塞尔再一次真心地微笑了起来，不同于以前那种得体的笑容，笑意自他眉眼间的皱纹漾开，蔓延至唇角。  
“……如果，你见到英雄阁下，你能代我向他问声好吗？”  
“喂喂，您实在是太抬举我了吧。”青年笑着摆了摆手，“我怎么可能见得到英雄呢？况且，从您的表情来看，他对您来说很重要吧？”  
“啊，确实，他是我的恩人，也是我另一位重要的朋友。”  
“既然是重要的朋友，您应该亲自去向他问好啊。”  
青年自然而然地说道。  
然而一出口，他立刻意识到有什么不妥，于是他又试着补充解释道。  
“呃……我的意思是，既然是朋友，您与他之间的距离肯定比我要近得多吧？说不定英雄还活在某个地方呢？据说他拯救世界的时候也很年轻不是吗……不过这些我不清楚啦，我只是觉得这么重要的话，交给我这种人来带肯定是……”  
他手忙脚乱地比划着，却发现弗朗塞尔的眼角已经垂了下来，那双温柔的眼睛里光点闪闪，仿佛翻滚着热泪。  
“啊！抱歉抱歉，我是不是太自以为是了……”  
他慌忙站定，立刻道歉。  
“不，”弗朗塞尔擦了擦眼睛，“谢谢你，这个时候能来陪我。”  
什么跟什么啊？  
青年满头雾水地挠了挠头。

08  
他或许是惊醒的。  
他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，坐了起来，转动脖子的时候不出意料地发出了“咔哒”的声音——他趴在桌子上睡了一个下午。  
在从战场上倒下之后，他被暂时“请”到了石之家“强行”休息。如果不能把同伴们全部带回来，就不准他再参加战斗——淑女接待员塔塔露是这么说的。  
虽然遭到了强硬对待，但他还是心怀感激。最近他疲倦得不似从前，看不到头的战争折磨着他的神经，消耗他的热情，让他筋疲力竭，寸步难行。  
塔塔露·塔露原本站在吧台后，见他来了，连忙跳下椅子朝他打招呼。  
“冒险者先生！下午好！”她朝着他挥了挥手，“你休息得还好吗？”  
他违心地点了点头，硬质的桌子加上硬质的手铠，没有什么枕头能比这个更糟糕了。  
“啊，那就好。”塔塔露露出了笑容。  
“贤人们的情况如何呢？”  
“还是老样子，并没有变得更好，也没有变糟。”  
“这已经算好消息之一了。”他点了点头。  
“是啊……虽然我也这么想……”  
塔塔露叹了口气，但她很快打起了精神。  
“说点好消息吧，圣寇伊纳克营地传来了好消息，说是可以资助我们这次的行动，不仅如此，财团的负责人还表示，虽然很困难，但是希尔科斯峡谷航路开通的工作正在进行中，应该过一段时间就有结果了。”  
“这真的是好消息中的好消息。”  
“对吧！”  
“有什么需要我做的吗？”  
“没有，静候佳音就好了。”  
“我认为有些事需要找拉姆布鲁斯详谈。”  
“你说过的所有的东西，我都已经整理完毕并转告给拉姆布鲁斯先生了，只需要等待他的回信就好了。”  
“还是让我跑一趟吧。”  
“可是你需要休息好……”  
“没关系，刚刚那点已经足够了。为了把他们带回来，一刻都不能耽搁，除此之外……我觉得如果牵扯到水晶塔的事，那么我无论如何都得去见拉姆布鲁斯一趟。不仅仅是补给与探索的事，还有……”  
“啊呀，你怎么这么闲不住呢？”塔塔露不悦地耷拉下了眼睛，“不是都跟你说了让你好好休息，这些事情都交给我们来做吗？”  
他也抱起双臂，耷拉下眼睛。  
“你也知道我闲不住，所以这时候就别拦着我了。”  
一高一矮两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼互相看着，都不说话，仿佛在比赛一般。  
最终，塔塔露败下阵来。  
她叹了口气，从桌子上抽出一张供货清单，递给了他。  
“这是最新的供货清单，上面列出了我们能提供的材料，我们需要有人把这个东西送给圣寇伊纳克营地的负责人。”  
他伸出手去接，然而就在他的指尖快要碰到供货清单的那一刻，塔塔露猛地收回了手。  
“先给我等一下！”她瞪着他，“有一件事你必须答应。”  
“好，好，没问题，公主殿下，请问是什么事？”  
他投降一般地举起手。  
“晚饭之前必须回来，就这样。”  
话音刚落，一张清单就被塞进了他的手里。  
塔塔露头也不回地转过身，若无其事地走开了。  
清单上密密麻麻写满了必须的物资，不同于稚气的长相，塔塔露本人的字迹清秀而细腻。要说在拂晓，得罪了阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞，或许对方只会跟你赌一天气，而你得罪了塔塔露，或许下顿饭在哪吃都是个问题。  
他摇摇头，叹了口气，小心地将清单折好塞进铠甲里，走出了第七天堂，朝着圣寇伊纳克营地走去。  
初次来到丧灵钟时，他仅仅当这里是一个中转站，这里的周边充斥着游荡的魔物，多玛的难民在这里进进出出，筋疲力尽的冒险者坐在地上，大口大口喝着辛辣的烧酒。  
罗薇娜公馆几乎是空降一般拔地而起，新的商会一个接一个地搬过来，冒险者潮争先恐后地朝这里涌来，如今这里已经几乎成为了冒险者的大本营。  
丧灵钟的热闹与平静让他感到恍惚。这里同样驻扎着帝国的驻军，然而与隔壁打得血肉横飞的阿拉米格战场相比，这里平静得好像异度时空，不时甚至能看到几个打着瞌睡换班的守卫，躺在第七天堂的睡床上时，他总会恍惚一会才想起自己身在何方。  
不久之前，至少要比那场险些要了他性命的大战要早的时候，艾欧泽亚同盟国与帝国曾经进行了一次和谈会议，在那次会议之后，莉瑟叫住了他，非要他发表会议感言。  
“有关刚刚的会议，我无论如何都想听听你的看法。”  
她平静的外表下，怒火暗潮汹涌。  
“有什么可说的？”  
“拜托了，”莉瑟的声音几乎是哀求的，“什么都可以，我只是想听听你的看法。”  
他挠了挠头，心里闪过一丝不耐烦。  
他知道，她并不是来听他高谈阔论，仅仅是来发泄无处安放的愤怒的，因为刚刚的会议从各种意义上来说都开得令人窝火，瓦厉斯仿佛一只耀武扬威的孔雀，开着屏在他们面前炫耀了一圈，又安然无事地离开了，这对于认真抱有幻想的莉瑟来说，当然无法接受。  
但他还是将自己的想说了出来。  
“……那家伙，一开始就不是带着谈判的想法来的。他只是远道而来，表达一下继续进军的打算。对于我们说的话，他不愿，也不屑去听。但这仍旧是个很好的了解帝国的机会，我不认为这个谈判是件坏事。”  
莉瑟沉默着点了点头。  
一时间，他们都不在说话。他习惯性地保持了沉默，而莉瑟则看起来像是千言万语含在嘴边，却不知如何表达。  
他耐着性子等着她，他知道，她需要定期发泄怒火，让自己不至于陷入自责的深渊而无法自拔。  
良久，莉瑟垂下了头，叹了口气，她的声音里不再有多少怒火，更多的则是悲哀。  
“……你会觉得这样的我很蠢吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“面对帝国的回答，连质问都显得如此苍白，虽然我们主动提出了停战谈判，但……”  
“你期待过这次停战谈判发挥实际作用吗？”  
“什么？”  
“比如说……”他缓慢地说着，“你有没有期待过，这次停战谈判真的能停战。”  
莉瑟的脸上闪过一丝错愕。  
“真是什么都瞒不住你。”她自嘲一般地笑了笑，“是的，虽说我知道这只是劳班想出的缓兵之计，但我……如果真的可以只通过一次谈判就停止斗争，那该是多好的事？但是……”  
他皱起了眉头。  
“立刻放弃这种想法吧。”他严肃地说道，“如果这真的可行，迄今为止的牺牲算什么？”  
莉瑟激动地抬起头来。  
“可既然付出了如此大的牺牲，我们至少该期待一下接下来不会再——至少——”  
“那你觉得，帝国皇帝会这样想吗？”  
“我知道啊，我都知道啊！”她大声喊道，“我知道这不可能！看到这家伙的一瞬间我就明白了！”  
她大口喘着气，脸色苍白，唯独那双眼眸里凝结着清澈的愤怒。  
“明明有那么多怒火，那么多怨恨，那么多需要他偿还的东西，可为什么，他是那副高高在上的样子！为什么他可以面无表情地说他也不想要牺牲？！这个人，这个人，就连诡辩都是如此的傲慢，简直是……简直是……”  
“别这么说，”他冷静地开口道，“你不是为了下一次战斗，争取到了宝贵的时间吗？”  
莉瑟的愤怒戛然而止，她咬住下唇，身体微微发抖，搁在桌子上的拳头下意识地揪紧了起来，指甲仿佛要嵌到肉里去。  
而他只是看着这一切，仿佛事不关己。他知道莉瑟需要的只是放弃自己的执念，而在这件事上，没有人能帮助她。  
这次和谈的结果几乎是毫无悬念的，对此他也不意外，跟帝国打了如此之久的交道，他学会的第一件事就是放弃幻想。  
但莉瑟不同，很多时候他觉得她身为女性的温柔会成为前进道路上，甚至是作为领导者的阻碍。尽管被压迫，被剥削，损失了家园与人民，她仍旧在试图谋求和平共处的信念。  
他偶尔会觉得这种信念对于她来说过于残忍，因为在这个战乱的年代，这给她带来的只有折磨。  
莉瑟颤抖的双肩慢慢地平复了下来，拳头也慢慢放松开来，她轻轻地叹了口气，下意识地理了理头发。  
“……谢谢你。”  
“不客气。”  
他走上前去，拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“下次有类似的事，还是直接找我打一架吧，我随时奉陪。”  
陆行鸟的叫声将他拉回了现实。  
不知何时，他们已经到达了圣寇伊纳克营地，陆行鸟棚的食槽里正添了新鲜的基萨尔野菜，小东西正馋得原地打转。  
他从陆行鸟背上下来，拍了拍它，示意可以去吃了。得到首肯后，它飞快地冲向了那堆美食。  
“哟，稀客啊！”  
熟悉的吆喝声自他背后响起，他转过头来，看见拉姆布鲁斯正站在不远的地方朝他打招呼。  
“拉姆布鲁斯。”  
他走过去，与高大的鲁加族学者握了握手。  
“什么风把你吹来了？我记得从塔塔露小姐那里收到信，说你上次战斗状态不太好，所以正在修养？”  
“已经结束了。”  
他从怀里掏出那张物品清单。  
“这是石之家能够提供的材料，塔塔露让我转交给你们，看看你们还有没有什么其他的需求？没有的话，应该过几天就会有人送过来。”  
拉姆布鲁斯迟疑着接过那张薄薄的纸，脸上闪过一言难尽的表情。  
“……他们还在让大英雄跑腿？”  
“别瞎说，是我主动要求的。”  
两人对视半天，同时仰天大笑。  
“啊呀，我的天，”拉姆布鲁斯边笑边说道，“见到你真好，你平安我们就放心了！”  
他也笑得开怀畅快。  
“你也不错，我一直想着哪天能再来找你坐坐，听你讲讲新的历史课。”  
“昔日提到读书头都大的人，如今都算半个学者了。”  
“你过奖了。”他谦虚地摇了摇头，“我只能算半瓶子水，什么都‘略懂’，但是‘不精’。”  
拉姆布鲁斯狠狠地拍了拍他的肩膀，给了他一个分量极大地拥抱。  
他们一同朝着营帐走去。  
坐在久违的铁箱上时，拉姆布鲁斯收敛了笑容，换上了一副认真的表情。  
“所以，你这次来，想必是要问什么吧？”  
“哦？”他若有所思地笑着，“知名学者拉姆布鲁斯上知天文下知地理，要不要猜猜我为何而来？”  
拉姆布鲁斯将双手环抱在胸前，那双富有智慧的眼睛认真地看着他。  
“不要开玩笑，我知道你为什么来。”他特意顿了顿，“因为我也在想相同的事，虽然这个猜测很疯狂，但是……”  
“我见到他了。”  
他打断了拉姆布鲁斯的话。  
鲁加族的学者张了张嘴，惊愕的表情凝固在脸上。好半天，他才找回自己的声音。  
“……真的是他吗？”  
他点了点头。  
“这并不合理……”拉布布鲁斯迟疑着说道，“虽然我也有类似的疑惑，因此受到塔塔露小姐的报告后，我们火速围绕着水晶塔展开了观测，但结果是……毫无异常的。就算他想要做任何事情，都不可能如此风平浪静。”  
他深深吸了口气，开口道：  
“我曾经……见到过来自别的世界的人。”  
“什么！？”  
拉姆布鲁斯的嘴刚刚合拢，又张得老大。  
“我没时间过来跟你聊，因为事情总是一桩接一桩。”他试图解释着。  
“不，这不是借口！”拉姆布鲁斯一拳锤在桌子上，“……我是说这不是你的问题！雅·修特拉呢？于里昂热呢？这么大的新闻，怎么从来都没人跟我通知？我们同为萨雷安的贤人，怎么他们对我如此冷酷！”  
“冷静点，拉姆布鲁斯，我这不是来告诉你了吗？”  
“对对。”鲁加族的学者迅速镇定了下来，“所以，具体是怎么回事？”  
他将暗之战士一行人的事一五一十地告诉了拉姆布鲁斯。  
“……原来如此，如果有镜像世界的存在……”  
“那么会怎么样？”  
他的语气充满焦急。  
“冷静一点，大英雄。”这回换拉姆布鲁斯安抚他了，“这什么都说明不了。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“现在的情况是，水晶塔的检测毫无异常，对吧？”  
他点了点头。  
“这就证明，至少现在，古·拉哈·提亚还没有解决操纵水晶塔的问题，”拉姆布鲁斯的声音十分冷静，“那么，假使他醒来，那也必然应该是在未来，解决了这种问题之后，到达了其他世界，再给你传达信息。你知道这是多疯狂的设想吗？”  
“……”  
“这包含了穿越时间和空间，跨越原初世界和第一世界，以及操纵水晶塔三大难题，至少我不会现在就下如此莽撞的定论，我的意思是，想要达成这件事情，比你想象中的要困难太多，因此我并不认为……”  
拉姆布鲁斯的话语戛然而止。  
沉默了良久，他叹了口气。  
“啊，对，虽然我没想到那么多，但是我也知道这背后的重重谜团。”  
他低着头，声音很是沉闷。  
“但你知道吗，我就是能肯定我见到他了，虽然不知道为什么非要用头套和长袍把自己的头套和尾巴遮起来，声音也刻意改变过，手上和脸上还有水晶的裂痕，但……”  
“你是说他的样貌改变了？”  
“可以这么说，就连声音也是，但是那种东西可以装出来，你也是知道的。”  
“他的身上出现了水晶的结晶？”  
“对。”  
“你就是能确定那是他？”拉姆布鲁斯怀疑地看着他。  
“我就是能确定那是他。”  
见他如此笃定，拉姆布鲁斯也收起了脸上的惊愕。  
他深深地吸了口气，郑重地开口道。  
“我会把他们所有人都带回来的，一个不少……”他顿了顿，“包括他在内。”  
“我知道你会这么说。”拉姆布鲁斯点了点头。  
然而他摇了摇头，认真地注视着鲁加族的学者。  
“这不是作为‘英雄’或‘光之战士’的承诺，而是作为‘诺亚调查团’的成员。所以我一定要来告知你，也请你替我转告西德，比格斯和魏吉。”  
拉姆布鲁斯怔住了。  
沉默了同样长的时间后，他也郑重地开口，一字一顿。  
“那么，请务必，全员平安归来。”  
  
09  
“没有。”  
褐色皮肤的女店员不耐烦地看着青年。  
“我话还没说完——”  
“没有就是没有。”  
“我甚至没说我要找什么东西！”  
“一看你的脸就知道肯定没有。”  
“不要瞧不起人好不好！推荐我来这里的可是弗朗塞尔老爷！”  
“没听说过的人，我劝你不要白费力气了，你再怎么问肯定答案都是‘没有’。”  
青年沉下脸来。  
“喂，有必要说话这么难听吗？都是劳动人民，摆出一副这么高贵的样子是想干什么？”  
“啊哈？那可真是抱歉。”女店员毫无诚意地摆了摆手，“我以为至少来这里的人都会对罗薇娜商会有最基本的了解，我们这里可不是杂货店。”  
“哦？是吗——”青年眯起眼睛看着她，“那么我劝你好好给我解释一下，否则你将会损失惨重。”  
“我好害怕哦。”女店员双臂抱环斜睨着他。  
好家伙。  
青年火冒三丈。  
然而他还是压下了自己的怒火，毕竟他确实有求于人，就算厚着脸皮，还是要以获取尽量多的信息为重。  
于是他试图继续掰扯。  
“这位小姐，敢问您尊姓大名？”  
“没必要告诉你，反正我们不会再见第二次。”  
“那么，请您听好。如果您再拿着种态度对待我，我保证后悔的人是您。”  
“……我倒是很想知道，你拿什么威胁我？”  
“从我进店到现在为止，已经过了十分钟，”他顿了顿，“然而有效的交谈还没正式开始。如果您再拿相同的态度对待我，我就将一直耗在这里，问你同样的问题，直到您愿意认真接待您的顾客。”  
女店员终于转过脸，正眼——然而也仅仅是正眼看着他。  
“你为什么会想出这种办法？”  
“有钱人拿钱买时间，而对于我们这种没钱的，最不缺的可就是时间。”  
“……这样对你自己有什么好处吗？”  
“没有，”青年干脆地回答道，“但我知道这对你们来说损失更大。”  
闻言，女店员低下了头，似乎在权衡利弊。  
半晌之后，她认输一般地叹了口气，转向青年，朝着他深深地鞠了一躬。  
“既然无论如何都是双输的结局，那么我为我刚刚的失礼行为道歉。”  
青年松了口气。  
“早知如此何必当初呢。”  
“因为这里是丧灵钟——话虽如此……”女店员话锋一转，“现在和平年代，这里可能几年都见不到一个死人吧，但这里是冒险者的都市，因此每天都有成百上千奇怪的人拿着奇怪的东西过来，而它们大部分都一文不值。”  
“但你用得着说得这么过分吗？”  
女店员露出了诧异的表情，但她很快反应了过来。  
“……也是，看你的打扮，你大概不是冒险者，会被这种东西冒犯到也正常。”她耸了耸肩，“但事实上，这可是丧灵钟最方便的交流方式，简单直接，我通过我的经验判断你的价值，如果不符合要求，你也不需要开口跟我继续纠缠。”  
青年若有所思地点了点头。  
“至于你……你看起来既不是腰缠万贯的收藏家，也不是有几分实力的冒险者。”  
“你们这里只接待这些人吗？”  
女店员不置可否，她无奈地看了青年一眼，摇了摇头。  
“看来你对于罗薇娜商会真的一无所知，虽说我早知道商会自从罗薇娜大人神隐之后就开始走下坡路，但被遗忘至此可真是让人伤心。”  
“……那这么说，你怎么都会觉得我在浪费时间？”  
“没错，”女店员叹了口气，“所以拜托了，趁着还没造成更大损失之前，给我看看你的商品吧。”  
青年也叹了口气。  
他小心地从怀里掏出一个精致的包裹——那是在巨龙首分别的时候弗朗塞尔交给他的——摆放在商会的桌子上。当包裹完全展开之后，显露出来的正是那件破旧的工作服。  
女店员的眼神从上面一扫而过，便定住了。  
“……”  
她沉默着盯着它。  
“怎么了？这东西太厉害，让你说不出话了？”  
青年得意地说道。  
“……不，我只是在想……算了，你还是告诉我为何而来吧。”  
于是青年一五一十地将这件衣服的来历，经历了什么，自己是受了谁的推荐，为何而来，以及带着什么样的目的而来……又讲了一遍。  
“就是这样，所以我现在来你们这里打听，有没有与这件衣服相似的样品，或是材料。”  
然而女店员面无表情地点了点头。  
“喂喂，你好歹给点反应啊？！”  
“……那你需要我鼓掌吗？”  
话虽如此，女店员还是多少触碰了一下那件衣服——用两根手指。  
“我很好奇你期待从这里能带回什么呢？用这个……”她满脸嫌弃地收回了手，“我不知道它值多少钱，但我可以勉为其难不收垃圾处理费。”  
“拜托！这可是时光的馈赠！是伊修加德人民的宝物！”  
青年吹胡子瞪眼，全然忘了在踏上旅途之前，他也和自家老爹说了相同的话。  
“这句话我听了几百遍，每个需要钱的人都会冲进来，拿着不知道家里积攒了多少年的破烂这样说。”女店员面无表情地回答道，“看在你大概真的没钱的份上，耽误我时间造成的损失，我也就不要了，现在请你离开吧。”  
“但你知不知道传说中的大英雄？！这可是他当年制作过的款式啊。”  
“哦，那你父亲是大英雄吗？”  
“这倒不是，可他曾经跟大英雄——”  
“只要你父亲不是大英雄，”女店员毫不客气地打断了他，“这东西就还是一坨破烂，你请回吧。”  
“我管它是不是破烂，我之前问的不是材料吗？”  
“那也是破烂，破烂中的破烂。”  
“你这家伙……”青年强忍着当场爆发的冲动，“真的是……真的是……”  
他骂骂咧咧地转过身，离开了罗薇娜商会。  
走在路上，他越想越生气，自从独自出来旅行，遇到的都是善良的任何事，让他觉得这世界都如此美好，没想到这穷山恶水还能养出一方刁民。大意，实在是大意！  
他的步子重重地塔在丧灵钟的石头地上。  
不该一时冲动听信弗朗塞尔的话！那位贵族老爷，说不定早就知道这一切，故意想要看他的笑话。不对不对……怎么能怀疑弗朗塞尔老爷，他可是救人于冰天雪地的大善人，不能因为在这里受到点挫折就怀疑人家……  
就在青年独自烦恼的时候，他突然发现面前不知何时站着一位拉拉菲尔族少女。  
她有着烟紫色的头发，红褐色的眼睛像是明亮的玻璃一般，此时正映出他的身影。  
她目不转睛地盯着他，见他看了过来，立刻露出了一个甜甜的笑容。  
“大哥哥好~”  
“你好。”  
他疑惑地回应道。  
“大哥哥在这里做什么呢？”少女好奇地问道。  
他下意识地想要将那件破旧的工作服藏在身后。  
“啊，没什么！”  
不知为何，他并不想让小孩子知道他在为什么而烦恼。  
谁知那位少女歪着头看着他，眼神里闪过不信任的光。  
“是这样吗？说谎的人可是要受惩罚的哦。”  
“……你说什么？”  
还没等青年反应过来，后脑勺就结结实实地挨了一闷棍。  
……什么鬼！  
这一切发生地过于突然，令他措不及手，就在他失去意识之前，耳畔再一次响起了少女的声音。  
“你知道吗？打着弗朗塞尔先生的旗号招摇撞骗可是不好的行为哦。特·别·是，还把这种东西，挂上大英雄的名讳，所以……”  
他眼前一黑，朝前跪倒了下去。

10   
他仰躺在床上，睁着眼睛看着天花板发呆。  
那天入夜的时候，他们一行人最终选择在友好村住下。尽管那里的居民对他们并不友好，但仍旧设法给他们提供了一方休息之处，甚至包括一个带破旧的床的单间。而他几乎是理所当然地被“赶”到了那里去休息。  
友好村的房屋很破旧，由于常年的风吹日晒，屋顶的木板早已被腐蚀得大窟窿小眼睛，大大的裂缝将天空割裂成条条带带，静谧的黑暗中，点点星月的微光像是镶在黑色幔帐上的宝石，越过屋顶的阻隔，淋漓地洒下来，缀在他的发梢上。  
今晚某个身影会一如既往地趁着月黑风高遛进他的屋子，在小心地确认他睡着之后，就挨在他身边坐着，直到确定他将要清醒。  
他等待着。  
轻微的开门声印证了他的想法，木门发出的吱嘎声将他的心揪了起来。沉寂的空气开始流动，他的余光凝视着黑暗中那个模糊的轮廓，尽了最大的努力按下了内心所有的狂喜，凝固在空中的灰尘也欢心雀跃，引得他差点打了个喷嚏。  
他压着情绪，开口道。  
“喂。”  
不速之客的身躯颤了一下。水晶公显然没料到他居然还醒着，四目相接……或是说在对上他视线的那一刻，他甚至往后退了半步，但他很快恢复了镇定。  
“打扰到您休息，十分抱歉。”  
“别这么说，你不是也还醒着吗？”  
他翻身起来，靠着墙坐下，让自己能够直视着水晶公。  
“这么晚了来找我，有什么事吗？”  
“没什么……我有些事想跟您说，不过明天再说也无所谓。既然这样的话那我就……”  
水晶公的语气略微慌张，他急急忙忙转过身，想往外走去，那姿势说不上是走还是逃。  
“站住。”  
像是被这冰冷的语气镇住了一般，水晶公停下了脚步。但仍旧背对着他，没有回头。  
“……请问有什么事？”  
“没事就不能挽留你吗？”他察觉到自己的语气里带着刺，“偶尔一起看看星星不也挺好？聊聊其他的，比如你的那位‘英雄朋友’？”  
“您真的该休息了，最近战事紧张，您更加需要注意修养。”  
“睡不着，托你们的福，让一个不怎么需要休息的战士，睡得快要变成废人了。”  
“请不要这么说，毕竟我们仰仗着您的力量才能够走到今天，您是我们的中心，我们理所应当这样支持您。”  
“……你好好跟我说话不行吗？”  
“我说话的方式有哪里不妥吗？”  
该死。  
又是这样拳头打在棉花上一般的较量，他暗自在心里骂道，这招总能奏效，这家伙吃准了他的心思，总能有恃无恐地从他的手掌心溜走……但不是今晚。他厌倦了这种心照不宣的东躲西藏，因此他会主动出击。  
他站起身来，走到水晶公身边。  
“你今天说的那些，是什么意思？”  
“哦，那个”水晶公的声音很平静，“我微不足道的理想罢了，跟您聊天很开心……多说了些奇怪的话而已。”  
“只有这些？”  
“仅此而已。比起这个，您该休息了……”  
“不要打岔！”  
他一步上前，猛地握住了对方那只尚未水晶化的手。  
水晶公似乎被他的动作吓到了，一时间忘了挣脱。他在心中暗骂自己的鲁莽，但事到如今，似乎已经没有回旋的余地。他魂牵梦萦，酝酿了几年的情感，也许在今晚将迎来一个终止符，现在就算打破了计划，那么只能硬着头皮上了！  
“……拜托了，”他斟酌着词句，“就这一次，好好听我说，好吗？”  
被握住的那只手微微地颤抖了一下，然而最终也没有放开。  
于是他继续说了下去。  
“你也知道，水晶塔并非这个世界的东西。而我有一位很重要的同伴，就跟它息息相关。你想听他的故事吗？”  
良久，水晶公才微微点了点头。  
“如果您坚持的话……”  
他暗暗松了一口气。  
“谢谢，该怎么说呢，我们两个相处的时间其实不长，经历过的事也仅仅有一件而已。”  
他一边说，一边试图从那隐藏在兜帽下的脸上找出些许的神色变化，丝毫没注意到自己的表情已经先一步变得柔和。  
“他自称‘历史的记录者’，事实上在我看来，他讲故事的能力也十分出色。在书本上干巴巴的文字，在他的描绘中，总是波澜壮阔，听得人仿佛置身其中，很不可思议吧？明明初次相遇的时候，他看起来就像个奇怪的小偷一样。”  
“跟他一起调查的那几个月，真的是很难忘，就在他选择与水晶塔共长眠之后，这一点也没有改变。”  
他顿了顿，突然问道：  
“说到这里。你见过他吗？”  
“我没有印象我见过这种人。”  
“那太可惜了，本以为会从你这里获得他的蛛丝马迹呢……”他装模作样地叹了口气，“他对我来说真的很重要。”  
握着的那只手微乎其微地颤抖了一下，他的心头浮上一丝窃喜。  
“我一直在想，如果能再次见到他，该有多好。如果他想要听冒险故事，我就把旅途的见闻，都讲给他听。然后，如果有可能的话……我会问他，‘你想不想跟我一起旅行呢’？我一直，盼望着能够这样对他说。”  
“真是令人羡慕呢。”  
“是吗？也许吧……可惜。”  
“怎么了？”  
“当有一天，我真的能够对他说出这句话的时候，他的回答，既不是‘好’，也不是‘不’。”  
“……您说什么？”  
如他所料，隐在兜帽下脸上闪过一丝错愕，他故意停顿了片刻，才轻轻地叹了口气。  
“你到底想让我怎样呢……古·拉哈·提亚。”  
面前的人——或者说猫魅族——整个身躯都震了一下，他整个人几乎都僵住了，水晶公似乎下意识地想要转过身，然而他紧紧握住那只手，不让他有丝毫机会逃走。  
在挣扎无望之后，叹气的声音传来。那久违的声音再一次响起，不同于他记忆里那般清脆的音色，也不似水晶公的严肃与疏离。  
“……所以，还是被识破了吗。”  
他终于松了口气。  
“你以为我是谁？”他的语气也变得轻松了起来，“想要瞒过我，至少用更高明的方法啊。”  
空气停滞了下来，一时间，他们都没有再说话。他凝视着面前的人，他担心过于炙热的思念会将他灼烧，让他又像一阵风一样从他身边逃离，如同他们初见那般。  
但他还是没有管住自己的笑颜。  
“……终于找到你了。”  
“……”  
“白天能听到你说那些，你不知道我有多高兴。”他自顾自地继续说，“驰骋大地，渡过海洋，时而乘着悠久之风扶摇直上……果然什么样的东西让你描述出来，就这么美好。”  
“……”  
“你还记得吗，我以前还找你上过‘历史课’，你说着那些枯燥的东西的时候，我总是会听走神，然后你就会生气……我那个时候不善言辞，懂的东西也不多，但现在不会再这样了！”  
“……”  
回答他的只有沉默。  
然而他不在意，他实在是太开心了，他想要好好拥抱面前这个人，对他诉说分别许久的离愁，向他抱怨，他想像当年古·拉哈·提亚经常做的一样，插着腰，一副故作生气的样子。  
他试图去触碰对方脸颊上那条水晶的裂痕，却被不着痕迹地避开了，他的手尴尬地僵在半空中，最终还是回到了自己的头上。  
“……所以，你是怎么想的？”他挠了挠头，“好啦，不要再避开我了，我刚刚说过了吧？想不想跟我一起旅行……之类的？”  
一个世纪那么久之后，清冷的声音才响了起来，而说出的却是拒绝的语言。  
“……我不能。”  
“为什么？”  
“我会留在这里。”  
“我知道啊！”他有些急切地说道，“我现在也在这里，我的意思是，等这个世界得到拯救，你就解放了不是吗？那个时候我们再一起回圣寇伊纳克营地，拉姆布鲁斯也很牵挂你，我出发前可是跟他保证过，要把诺亚调查团的团长完好地带回去的。”  
“我很感激。”  
“你再这样说话信不信我打你一拳？”  
他突然愤怒了起来。  
“搞得一副好像自己一定要一个人背负全部的样子，我呢？拂晓的贤人们呢！？我们不是你的同伴吗？为什么事到如今你还在拒人于千里之外！”  
然而古·拉哈·提亚只是轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“不是这样的……”  
“那是怎样！”  
古·拉哈·提亚低下头，点点星光划过他的面庞，又迅速消散在了黑暗之中。  
“你来的路上，或许见到古孚布特王国的遗址了？”  
“啊，是，那又怎么样？”他的语气很是不耐烦。  
“那是光之泛滥还没开始之前，在这里繁荣昌盛的国家，虽然现在，王国沉入了水底，国民仅有少量后裔，逃到勉强能够生存的地方。”  
“嗯，我听于里昂热说了。”  
古·拉哈·提亚深深地吸了一口气。  
他的目光不自觉地飘向了远方，越过没有玻璃的窗户，停在了巨大塔罗斯上。  
“斗转星移，再一个百年之后，或许王国的遗址又会出土，而那个时候……”他顿了顿，“人们或许会将巨大的升降台当成理所当然存在的交通工具，谁知道呢，或许在那周围会发展处新的村落，甚至新的民族。”  
古·拉哈·提亚注视着他，或许是在注视着他，他的话语强硬而不容置疑。  
“你最终会回到自己的世界去，而我会留在这里，仅此而已。”  
坚定的语气让他的眉头又皱紧了几分。  
“……那样的话我也要留下。”  
“不要说傻话！”  
古·拉哈·提亚也强硬了起来，语气不容置喙。  
“不，这不是傻话，”他焦急地说道，“我不能再一次眼睁睁地看着你从我身边离开了！如果我怎么都无法带你回去，那至少，这次让我陪你一起面对！”  
他自顾自地说了下去。  
“……等我办完所有的事，原初世界的事。帝国的事，阿拉米格的事，贤人的事……在这一切都结束之后，我就回来！就用相同的方法，回到这里来！”他伸出手，紧紧地攫住古·拉哈·提亚那比记忆中稍嫌瘦弱的双肩。“你可以做得到的吧？对吧？然后，我们就去一起旅行，去哪里都可以，好吗？”  
水晶的触感隔着皮质的手套传到了皮肤。  
古·拉哈·提亚将那只右手附上了他的手，但始终保持着沉默，也没有抬起头。他们维持着这个姿势，像两具雕塑一般，谁也没有讲话。  
时间一分一秒地过去，如同刀割一般，在他的心上划上一条又一条的口子。  
最终，过了不知多久，一声悠长而无力的叹息打破了这个僵局，古·拉哈·提亚将手收了回去，别过脸，轻轻地挣脱了他的桎梏。  
“不……我们不能了。”  
“为什么！？”他的心跳几乎停了下来。  
古·拉哈·提亚落寞地摇了摇头。像个真正的老年人一样，吞吞吐吐地说道，  
“尽管你没有察觉到，但我知道自己已经是一位老者了。而你，你的人生才刚刚开始，你于我而言，如同昨日朝露，与你相伴的日子将永远成为我宝贵的回忆，但……我们不能……我的意思是，至少你不能……”  
“你为什么会介意这样的事！？”他不可置信地看着眼前的人，“是时间吗？没关系，我会像以前一样，每天晚上听你上课，几天，几夜，几百天，几百夜。还是说你在介意我现在太鲁莽了？那样的话我——”  
剩下的话语被古·拉哈·提亚按在他唇上的手打断了。  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“你在我心中，无论什么样貌，经历，都是那么光彩动人，让人移不开视线……”  
“我知道，然后呢？”  
“曾经我最想做的事，就是追随着英雄的一生，做他的见证人与记录者，由强者书写的历史，一定就像他本人一样，散发着无穷的魅力。这个想法现在也没有变。”  
古·拉哈·提亚伸出那只完好的手，攀上他的脸颊，摩挲着那被时光刻写得伤痕累累的面庞。  
“但，这并不是要与你一直在一起的缘故，有些光实在是过于耀眼，让人移不开视线，怯于纳为己有，你不能属于我，那样的话你就不再是你……那个指引着我的你，让我奋不顾身的你。”  
这次换他沉默了。  
好久好久，他才泄气一般地开口。  
“……你把我说的过于美好了，”他的声音闷闷的，“我连今年是哪一年都会搞糊涂，就连你给我讲过的历史，我现在都记得一塌糊涂……”  
“可你拥有凝聚他人的能力，人们，包括我，被你吸引，追随你走向前路，最终，星星之火会汇聚成能够燎原的力量……”  
古·拉哈·提亚轻轻地笑了起来。  
“这么一想，不是很浪漫吗？”  
当他微笑的时候，那两颗犬齿还露在外面，那是猫魅族的专属，跨越了三大战役，两个时空，一道高塔，无数的时光与岁月，他笑容却仿佛还是少年的模样。  
漫长的，漫长到仿佛静止的时间以来，自从他来到第一世界，他第一次看到对方露出这样的笑容，然而目睹到它的那一刻，他却如同被迎头浇了一盆冷水。  
他明白，他无论如何都无法在这里说服古·拉哈·提亚了。  
“所以，你不能止步在这里，你终将回到你的世界，过完精彩的一生，而不是……像孚布特的遗迹一样，沉在水下，等待时间发掘它。”  
“那你呢？你的位置在哪里？！”  
他急急地追问道。  
“无数时空最终汇合的原点，亚拉戈王族最后一丝血要达成的使命——我最初也是最后的使命，就是与你相遇，这就足够了。”  
“那算什么啊！”他几乎无法遏制住自己的怒火，“你这样，不是要把自己的价值贬低得一文不值吗！？”  
“请不要这样说。”  
古·拉哈·提亚的声音仍旧是欢欣的，仿佛他们并非在争吵，或说，从来不曾争吵。  
“这是我作为历史见证者能做到最开心的事了，并非见证人，而是创造者，像你一样，你知道这有多光荣吗？”  
“可这真的是你想要的吗？就这些——”  
他说不下去了，只是呆呆地注视着眼前的人。  
拜托了，告诉我，这不是你的本意，你想要和我一起去旅行，而不是困在永恒的时间里干着这些记录者的破事，你想让我留下来，你想跟我一同翻山越岭，漂洋渡海，看风起风落云聚云翻——  
他期待着对方说点什么。  
但什么都没有，古·拉哈·提亚，或者说水晶公，只是点了点头，坚定中带着不容反驳，比承诺还要更庄重，比誓言还要更长久。  
“仅此而已。”  
“……那样的话。”  
他倔强地伸出手，扯住对方的兜帽，试图用力往后拉。  
“至少，把你的帽子拿下来，让我好好看看你的脸，一次也好，拜托了。”  
他听到自己的声音比上次分别更加急切甚至悲凉。然而对方用比他更大的力气按着他的手，让他甚至不能移动分毫。就在这一拉一扯之间，不知是谁先上前一步，两人撞了个满怀。他下意识地伸出手想要环住对方，却没有抓住，那短暂的温暖如同五月的柔风，仅仅是片刻间，就离开了他的怀抱。  
古·拉哈·提亚伸出手抵住他，不让他再前进半步。  
“还是不要这样的好。”  
他看着他，半隐在兜帽下的面庞迎着月光，如同镀了一层水一样的薄膜，他的声音也平静得像月色一样。  
他感到自己不甘怒火与悲伤像漩涡一样搅在一起，咆哮着几乎要将他吞噬，他恨不能当场将对方揉碎进自己怀里，用嘴唇堵住他那胡言乱语的嘴，用炙热的怀拥抱他那如水晶般冰冷僵硬的身躯，将布满伤痕的手指挤进对方的指缝间，填满每一丝空隙，让他们之间再无缺憾。  
然而他最终竭尽全力地抑制住了这种冲动，当他松开手的时候，他甚至不确定是松手，还是丧失了继续抓住对方的力气。  
古·拉哈·提亚，或是说水晶公，将自己的兜帽调整了一番。  
“请不要……露出如此悲伤的表情。”他又换回了那般严肃疏离的声音，“如今，我们都不再能回头了，就算悲伤也只能继续前进，您说是不是这样？”  
水晶里折出寒光划伤了他的眼，让他忍不住攥紧了拳头。  
“遵命，水晶公阁下。”  
他听到自己的声音这样说道，不带一丝起伏，也没有怨恨。  
  
11   
恢复意识的时候，青年感觉自己的血条和魔力条（如果有这种东西的话）都是从1开始恢复的。  
他晕晕乎乎地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是陌生的天花板，他身体僵硬，头痛欲裂，根本无法自如行动，更别提逃跑了。  
……我这是在哪？  
他皱起眉头回忆着刚刚发生的事。面无表情的女店员，破烂，争吵，然后还有不知哪里冒出来的孩子……孩子？  
那个该死的孩子！  
青年慌张地摸了摸自己的腰腹，确认脏器完好，没有异常的伤口，口袋里的钱也一分没少。  
但除此之外就没有别的了！那件破旧的工作服不见了！  
他猛地从床上跳起来，环顾着四下，偌大的房间里却只摆着极少的陈设，他的视线扫过空空荡荡的桌子——没有！空空荡荡的床——也没有！空空荡荡干干净净的地板——也没有！连双鞋都不存在！他掀开枕头——没有！床垫——也没有！这什么鬼地方？别说活物，连东西都没几个！  
门突然开了。  
“唉……”  
女性的叹气声传来。  
青年闭着眼睛躺在床上，装出一副还未苏醒的样子，大气都不敢出一下。  
一双小小的手掌按在他的脸上，掐了掐他的脸颊，又按了按他的眼眶，在把他的脸皮三百六十度全方位无死角拉扯了一遍之后，她松开了手。  
然后，咆哮的声音传了过来。  
“瞧瞧你们干的好事！”  
这音量差点把他吓得跳起来。  
“他已经两天了没有醒过来了！”那个女声继续吼道，“你们三个！到底谁出的主意？！谁允许你们自作主张的！？”  
“可，可是……母亲大人……是您说的如果有拿着英雄的信息招摇撞骗的家伙，那一定要严肃处理……”  
委屈的声音传来，正是那个少女的。  
“我只说让你们看好他，从来没说过让你们把他打成猪头啊！”  
“但弗朗塞尔先生的信上特地说了要好好照看他……你看他这个样子，不就是蟊贼吗？虽说我们确实从他身上没搜到什么值钱的东西……”  
“谁准许你把错推到弗朗塞尔先生身上的！”  
“算啦算啦，”一个怯懦的男声传了过来，“塔塔露，消消火，你看他这不是好像也没事……”  
“两天没清醒了这叫没事吗！？魏吉，你是不是也想体验一下所谓的没事！”  
“怎么又算到我头上了啊……”  
争论的声音似乎持续了一小段时间，直到再次有人推门而入。  
“怎么回事？吵吵闹闹的？”一个飒爽的女声响了起来。  
“啊，阿莉塞小姐，你来得正好！之前我们怀疑与冒险者先生有关系的那个家伙正不省人事呢，你们有什么办法吗？”  
“不省人事？怎么会这样？”  
又一个陌生的声音加入了进来，是个男声，他的声音低沉而温和。  
然而回答他的只有沉默。  
尴尬的气氛持续了没多久，那个飒爽的女声又一次响了起来。  
“啧，纠结这么多干什么？只要现在让他醒过来不就得了。”  
“等等，阿莉塞！尽量不要动用武力——”  
“放心，没多痛的，只是一个小小的按摩而已。”  
……他们说什么？  
青年还没来得及反应过来，就感到一阵短促而尖锐的剧痛从肩胛骨传来。  
“啊！！！”  
他猛地坐起来，睁开了眼睛。  
映入眼帘的是一张美丽的精灵族女性的脸，尽管眼角已经添了些岁月的风霜，但美貌却丝毫没减。  
此时，她正皱着眉头，疑惑地看着他。  
“嗯？我还没使劲呢？”  
完了。  
他的大脑停止思考了半秒钟。  
然而他很快恢复了理智，他装出一副迷茫的样子，下意识地去摸了摸锁骨，然后环视四周。  
“……我在哪？”  
一开口，他才发现自己的声音是如此沙哑。  
就像是跟他有心电感应一般，一杯水自然而然地出现在了他的面前。  
“请原谅，”端着水杯的是一位年长的拉拉菲尔族男性，正是那个有着怯懦声音的男人，“小女给你添麻烦了，我们一定严加管教，请你务必不要计较……”  
“谢、谢谢……”  
他下意识地接过水杯，一饮而尽。  
年长的拉拉菲尔族女性狠狠地瞪了站在她身后的三个孩子一眼。  
“你们几个！还不都过来道歉！”  
三个少男少女怯生生地挪了过来，齐齐地朝着他鞠躬。  
“对不起！”  
做惯了老好人的青年下意识地摆了摆手。  
“啊哈哈……没关系没关系……才怪！”他咆哮道，“这是哪？你们是谁？你们想干什么？我为什么会昏迷？为什么你们要给我道歉？之前到底发生了什么？现在又要发生什么？我的衣服呢？你们是人是鬼？是贼是匪？”  
一连串的问题像炮弹一样朝着几个拉拉菲尔族轰了过去。  
然而三个孩子只知道小鸡啄米一般地点头。  
“对不起对不起！对不起！都是我们的错！”  
“对不起有用要铜仁团干什么！你！就是你！”他指向三个孩子里唯一的那个女孩——就是那个害他沦落至如此境地的小坏蛋，“是不是你打的我！我跟你什么仇什么怨！更别提你们还抢了我的——”  
说到这里，他突然顿了顿。  
“……你们是谁？”他疑惑地看着眼前的一群人，“找我是要干什么？抢我家的破烂？”  
几个大人面面相觑，你看看我，我看看你。  
这时候他才得以仔仔细细地打量着这些人。  
站在他面前的是拉拉菲尔族一家五口，以及一对精灵族男女，其中一位就是那位名为阿莉塞的飒爽女性，而站在她身边的是一位男性，他有着与阿莉塞极为相似的长相，唯独不同的就是他脸颊上蓄着的胡须。  
就在他呆愣的间隙，那位精灵族男子走上前来。  
“冒昧让你来到这里，实在抱歉。”  
那位男子朝着青年鞠了一躬，他的声音犹如月光一般柔和。  
这必定是个学者，还是学识异常渊博的那种。不知为何，青年心里就是有这样的想法。  
“自我介绍一下，我名为阿尔菲诺。这位是我的胞妹，阿莉塞。”  
阿尔菲诺伸出手，依次指向站在他身边的几个人。  
“站在那边的是塔塔露小姐和魏吉先生，以及他们的孩子。请相信，我们没有恶意，只是您身上有我们非常需要的线索，因此我们无论如何都想与您当面谈谈。只是……方式稍微出了些问题。”  
塔塔露狠狠地瞪了她家的三个熊孩子一眼。  
青年呆呆地点了点头。  
阿尔菲诺……阿莉塞……塔塔露……怎么净是一些很熟悉的名字呢。  
然而没有人理会他的呆滞，阿尔菲诺从怀里掏出一个包裹，当他将包裹展开后，那件破旧的工作服出现在了众人眼前。  
“总之……我先确认一下，这件物品，是你父亲的对吧？”  
“对啊！”青年猛地回过神来，“为什么它会在你们这里！？还给我！”  
闻言，一直靠在墙边的阿莉塞走了过来。  
“这个问题应该是我们问你才对。为什么属于那个人的东西会在你身上？”  
“……什么？”  
“冷静点，阿莉塞。”阿尔菲诺制止了妹妹的质问，“如果弗朗塞尔先生说的属实，那么这一切也在情理之中。”  
“又关弗朗塞尔老爷什么事情？”  
青年越听越懵。  
阿尔菲诺开口道：  
“是这样的。弗朗塞尔先生也是我们的朋友之一，而前几天，你造访艾因哈特府之后，他便给我们寄了一封信。信上提到的内容恰好是我们都非常感兴趣的，加之他提到，他会尽量让你来摩杜纳一趟——”  
他指了指阿莉塞和塔塔露。  
“因此我与阿莉塞一边从萨雷安本国赶来，而另一方面，家住摩杜纳的塔塔露小姐则开始留意最近是否有可疑分子造访这里……就是你。”  
“我？”青年疑惑地挠了挠头，“你们找我做什么？”  
突然，他像是想到了什么一样，猛地坐了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
阿尔菲诺问道。  
“不……没什么。”他摇了摇头，“你……您说……您叫阿尔菲诺？”  
得到的是肯定的答复。  
“……阿莉塞……塔塔露……我的天啊……我的天啊？我的天啊？！！”他不可置信地喊道，“您，您，您，您，您几位——”  
他伸出颤抖的手指向阿尔菲诺。  
“……传说中的魔导士，路易索瓦大师的继承人，伟大的学者阿尔菲诺大人！”  
阿尔菲诺露出了谦虚的笑容，但并未否认。  
“能文能武，精通魔道和武道的战神阿莉塞大人！”  
“……这是什么鬼称呼？战神是谁封的？”阿莉塞忍不住皱起了眉头。  
“天才机械师，伟大的西德·加隆德大人的左膀右臂！敢于挑战帝国权威的魏吉先生！”  
“没有没有，我才没那么厉害，啊哈哈哈哈。”  
魏吉露出了腼腆的微笑。  
“还有还有，拂晓血盟的大管家！塔塔露小姐！”  
“过奖了，这是我的分内之事。”  
塔塔露朝他简单地行了个礼。  
“我不是在做梦吧？”青年狠狠地掐了自己一下，“疼痛是真的，我的天？我的天？？我——”  
他从床上直挺挺地站了起来，差点一头捶到墙上。  
“我简直是太激动了！妈呀，我是不是很失态？！对不起，但是——”他慌慌张张地说道，“我我我，我是听着您们的故事长大的！您们战斗的英姿和智慧的决策深入我的心！能见到您们简直太荣幸了！”  
“这是我们的荣幸。”阿尔菲诺点了点头。  
“我的天，能给我签名吗！？啊！签在这件衣服上也可以！老爹一定也会高兴的！天呐，我居然有幸遇到传说中的贤人们——老爹——谢谢你让我活在这个世界上——这场旅行实在是太值了！我感觉自己每一步都在接近传说！就连下一站你告诉我我会碰到大英雄，我都会信的！”  
青年只差没跪在地上冲着月亮狼嚎。  
“咳咳——”阿尔菲诺清了清嗓子。  
“是！”青年猛然立正，“您尽管吩咐！当牛做马下地狱我都会去的！”  
“我们还是说回到你父亲那件工作服……”  
“是！”  
“请问他有没有给你讲过它的来历？”  
“报告长官！他说这是他相应英雄的号召，在参与天穹街重建时候一起制作的！”  
闻言，阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞对视一眼，同时露出了复杂的表情。  
“那么……他为什么让你带着这件衣服出来旅行呢？”  
“报告长官！父亲说想要相同的材料做一件一模一样的出来！于是我从格里达尼亚的制革匠行会，跑到伊修加德的宝杖大街和艾因哈特府邸询问，都没有原材料！现在正准备原封不动地把它带回去向父亲复命！”  
“跟他费那么多话干什么？”阿莉塞瞪了哥哥一眼，“解释起来实在是太麻烦了吧？”  
“您说什么？”  
青年的脸上仍旧挂着傻兮兮的笑容。  
“弗朗塞尔什么都没告诉你？有关衣服的来历，以及主人的身份，以及制作背景？什么都没有？”  
“确实什么都没有！”他照实回答。  
“行吧，”阿莉塞耸了耸肩，“先把结论告诉你吧，你口中的老爹就是我们找了很长时间的，曾经拯救了艾欧泽亚的光之战士，传说中的大英雄。”  
……  
什么？  
青年的笑容僵在脸上。  
“哈哈哈哈，”他干笑着说道，“您在开玩笑吗？”  
阿尔菲诺摇了摇头。  
“在我们来这里之前，我们也想过这种可能性，”他解释道，“但毕竟消息来源于弗朗塞尔先生，因此我们认为有前来探查的必要。而在仔细检查了您父亲的衣服后，我们断定，这就是出自大英雄本人。”  
……  
“……你们在逗我。”青年僵硬地说道。  
“这是真的。”  
“不，你们绝对在逗我。”他把头摇得拨浪鼓一样，“按照你们说的，老爹曾经是大英雄，那传说中的，结束了千年龙诗战争，解决了帝国对艾欧泽亚的威胁的最大功臣就是他对吧？”  
“正是。”  
“那就是了嘛！”青年拍着大腿，笑得前仰后合，“你们绝对找错人了，老爹可是被水蜥追得团团转的人，我们亲眼所见的，就在执掌峡谷。按照你们说的，老爹那么擅长战斗，怎么可能会被追成那……样……”  
他的声音随着阿莉塞的脸色一起，慢慢地低沉下去。  
“我们的大英雄怎么回事？低调也不至于低调到这个境界吧？”她不悦地说道。  
阿尔菲诺叹了口气。  
“既然是那个人的决定，我们应该尊重才是。”  
塔塔露一家子不知何时已经悄然离开了这个房间，剩下的只有呆愣的青年和精灵族的兄妹俩。  
“……抱歉，我觉得有点晕。”青年跌坐回床上，“我今天接受到的信息量太大了。”  
他以手掩面。  
阿尔菲诺走了过去，将那件破旧的工作服放在青年身侧。  
“你刚刚说，他让你准备这件衣服的材料，但是你一无所获是吗？”  
“……是。”  
“你知道为什么会一无所获吗？”  
“云冠群岛关闭了，所以……作为原材料之一的蛇，已经永远无法被获取到了。”青年将从弗朗塞尔那里听来的话，原封不动地传达了出来。  
“这是原因之一……但是不全是。”  
阿尔菲诺将袖口轻轻地翻了起来，那里用细密的线绣着一行小字。  
“——来自第一世界，于天穹街。”青年皱着眉头将内容念了出来，“第一世界……什么东西？”  
“简单来说，这种布料并不来自这个世界，所以你跑断腿都不会找得到所谓的原材料的。”  
阿莉塞沉着脸解释道。  
“正是如此。”阿尔菲诺点了点头，“这算是英雄的私人财产之一，在天穹街重建的初期阶段，由于物资匮乏，因此英雄自掏腰包解决了很多问题，这想必你是知道的。”  
青年点了点头。  
“而这块布也是其中之一。”  
阿尔菲诺的指尖轻轻地扫过那件破旧的工作服的袖口，那斑驳的污渍早已掩盖了它原本的光彩。  
“你或许不知道这种布料曾经的美丽，它的原料棉花产自鲜花环抱的妖灵乡山野，所以用它纺织的线和布料也带有细微的光彩，像仙子的祝福一样。”  
“……”  
深深地叹了口气，青年的目光无神地看着前方。  
“所以，”他艰难地开口道，“老爹是光之战士……大英雄……骗人的吧？那至今为止他到底是为什么……为什么一直以来他只是活得像个……”  
“这也是我们的困惑之一。”  
阿尔菲诺挨着他坐下，温柔的目光凝视着他。  
“能不能请你把你知道的，有关我们的大英雄的事，告知我们呢。”

12   
他最近很忙。  
黑夜已经回归了，第一世界已经不再有毁灭的威胁了，人们载歌载舞，用欢笑与泪水缅怀过去的伤痛，迎接未来的希望。水晶都的宴席持续了一周之久，最终还是停了下来，经历了无数伤痕与牺牲，生命终究还是要向前，沉积的时光重新开始流动，生活也渐渐归于平静。  
他开始忙着在第一世界各处跑来跑去，当然，他仍旧有求必应，只是他待在野外的时间更多了些。除此之外，中庸工艺馆，莫雯商会，蜂窝夜总会，鼹灵集市，都有他的身影。  
与之相对应的是堆积在他房间里山一样的原材料，食材，棉花，木材，矿石，应有尽有。悬挂公关的管理员每天看见他扛着一箩筐又一箩筐的东西扔进房间，再拿着一件又一件成品跑去中庸工艺馆。  
没过多久，水晶都开始每天放烟火。  
“……所以，这就是你每天干的事？”  
雅·修特拉正站在他的房间里，看着他分门别类整理好的材料，连连摇头。  
“怎么说得一副我不务正业的样子，最近好像你们没有事情找我啊？”  
“没什么，只是知道你还身兼工匠这件事，让人挺吃惊的。”  
他盯着手下的皮革，视线一刻也没移开。  
此时，他正在制作一件工作服，在暂时地回到了原初世界之后，又是一堆杂事找上了他，不同的是，这次的事情与战斗无关，而是工艺方面的——听闻英雄又解决了一件大事，作为他的好友艾默里克自然发来了祝贺，以及新一轮支援申请。没等他拒绝，一张又一张的订单就飞了过来。  
他小心地将线头剪断，用火将它烧至结实，最后锤了锤整件衣服，等这些步骤做完后，他满意地将这件工作服挂了起来，准备晾干。  
“怎么样？”  
他转过头，看向雅·修特拉。  
“不错，”她赞许地点了点头，“即便是我这种纯粹的外行，也能看到你凝结在上面的心血，想必它是件珍品。”  
“能听你这么说，真是莫大的荣幸。”  
他笑了笑，站起身，拍了拍身上的断线和皮革边角料，将材料往身边拨了拨，让出一条路来，拉开椅子，雅·修特拉顺势坐下，毫不跟他客气。  
“喝茶？咖啡？”  
“茶，谢谢。”  
雅·修特拉冲他点了点头。  
“好的。”  
他拉开柜门，从里面翻出一些不知名的茶叶——他已经忘了是谁给的了，或许是喝得烂醉的时候从中庸工艺馆那收到的。  
热气蒸腾而起，红茶的香气悄然飘散到整个屋子。他满意地吸了一口气，脸上还挂着制作成功的喜悦，这样放松的时间是很令人享受的。  
“所以，”他靠在椅子上，看着雅·修特拉，“又有新工作了？”  
魔女的坐姿端庄而优雅，她自然而然地接过他泡好的茶，轻轻地抿了一口。  
“实际上没有，只不过，我有些私事找你。”  
她审视的目光扫过他的脸，不知为何，他脊背一凉。  
“呃……请问是什么事？”  
他心虚地问道，一边试图在心里搜索着冒犯过她的记录——难道她终于要为了那句“玛托雅妈妈”报仇了？  
然而就像是看穿了他心中所想一般，雅·修特拉故意没有很快答复。  
她小口小口地啜饮着茶，直到一杯快要见底的时候，才终于放下茶杯。  
“水晶公让我问你……”  
听到这个名字的一瞬间，他的心跳停了一拍。  
“你跟他是不是有什么过节？”  
他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“……他为什么要这么问？”他不可置信地问道。  
“理由有很多，”雅·修特拉耸了耸肩，“比如你在战斗之后就再也没去过观星室，虽说他也确实没有事情找你。但你连日常的汇报都会回避不是吗？”  
“那是因为我太忙……如你所见，我正忙于原初世界的事务，腾不开手……”  
“然而特地让你去告诉他的事，你不也总是交给阿尔菲诺或者阿莉塞吗？”  
“那也是因为忙于和凯·希尔做生意……”  
雅·修特拉眯起眼睛看着他，危险的气息若隐若现。  
“哦？所以你认为我们回到原初世界没有跟别人做生意来得重要？”  
“我没有这么想！”他猛地站了起来，“只是……只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
他别开脸，不敢跟魔女视线相交。  
好半天，他才泄气一般地叹了口气。  
“……他让你来问我的吗？”他的语气有几分迟疑。  
“是的。”  
“那你……你怎么想呢？”  
他犹犹豫豫地看着雅·修特拉，对方的表情平静如水，从那里找不出一丝破绽。  
“我吗？”  
她托着腮，玩味地看着他。  
“虽说我并不是十分关心，毕竟你们俩就算曾经有什么爱恨情仇那也与我无关，还是说，你想让我关心一下？”  
“不不不，谢谢。”他把头摇得拨浪鼓一样。  
“话虽如此，”她话锋一转，“我还是要回去答复他的，所以看在我在悬挂公馆堵了你三天的份上，我还是希望收到你的回答的。”  
“是吗……”  
他低下头，轻轻地笑着。  
茶杯里的茶一村一寸地变凉，时间也一分一秒地流逝着。雅·修特拉只是静静地看着他，再没催促。  
好久，他才发出了一声长长的叹息。  
“这已经到了困扰到他人的地步了吗……真是罪过啊，但是，我真的不知道该如何面对他。”他不好意思地挠了挠头，“我真的不擅长做这种事，所以，干脆就逃走了。”  
“做什么？”雅·修特拉问道。  
“跟友人分别。”他自嘲一般地摇了摇头，“我跟他曾经在水晶塔就告别过一次，这次就是第二次了。”  
他看向那位魔女，期待着她能说点什么，然而她只是点了点头。  
于是他只得自顾自地说下去。  
“我必须强迫自己接受这样的事，我们的旅途即便终点相同，也必须分道扬镳。在最终决战之后，回到水晶都之前，我曾经想过再一次试图说服他跟我们一起回到原初的世界，然而在看到他与水晶都的人民团聚在一起时，我就懂了——我无论如何也不可能说服他了。”  
他懊恼地叹了口气，目光飘向窗外，看向雷克兰德的远方。  
“来到这里之前，我去过一次圣寇伊纳克营地。我曾经对拉姆布鲁斯说过，我会把他带回来，现在看来……我没有脸回去见他了。一想到这件事，我总是会很沮丧，因此我干脆强迫自己不去这样想。”  
“原来如此。”  
“你会觉得我在逃避吗？”  
“从你的行为来看，的确如此。”  
雅·修特拉挑了挑眉。  
“抱歉。”他有些落寞地摇了摇头，“只是我需要说服我自己……请给我点时间吧。”  
“听你这么说，我倒是放心了。”  
雅·修特拉取过茶壶，往自己的杯子里添了些茶。她再次看向他，不同的是，她的目光里不再带着审视，而是变得柔和。  
“看来你不需要我们的帮助，而这种事，我们也没法帮忙。”  
“你不打算劝劝我？”  
“为什么要劝你？”她反问道，“别离这种事情本来就是自己的，别人说什么都显得苍白，我不会劝任何一个人接受它。”  
“……是这样啊。”  
“但是。”  
雅·修特拉那双银色的眼眸紧紧地盯在他身上，她的嘴角勾起一抹笑容。  
“我同样也不会等待沉浸在自己的悲伤中的人。”  
他张了张嘴，良久，才苦笑道。  
“谢谢。”  
“说点别的吧。”  
她的语气轻松了起来。“你跑遍了整个诺弗兰特的集市和大大小小的商会，有没有得到什么有意思的见闻？”  
“那可太多了，说都说不完。”他笑了笑，“毕竟这个世界像是新生儿一样，一切都刚刚诞生，有很多东西亟待解决，每当看着人们忙碌地朝前走着，拼了命地干着自己力所能及的事，我就觉得我也丝毫不能放松——作为工匠。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯，或许，我们都会等来不需要‘英雄’的一天。等到和平能够再次归还到人们手中，每个人都能开辟未来的时候——”  
他顿了顿。  
“那时候英雄终将成为一个铭刻在历史上的符号，而不论是我，还是别人，我们终究能从这漫长的斗争中解脱出来……说不定那个时候我们还将再次相见，一起踏上新的旅途？或者干点我不擅长的，安顿下来？”  
“我想我明白你的意思了。”  
雅·修特拉点了点头，旋即，她像是想到了什么一般，补充道。  
“对了，刚刚说的，水晶公让我来找你，是骗你的。”  
“你诓我！”  
他惊得站了起来。  
“哎呀，”她唇角一勾，露出了一个浅浅的笑容，“我什么时候说过，魔女不会八卦？”  
“你！我！他——这——”  
他懊恼地垂下手，不知该摆出什么样的表情。  
然而玩笑仅持续了片刻便收敛了，雅·修特拉换上了一副正经的表情，话语也变得更加严肃。  
“但我真诚地建议你，把刚刚的话说给他听。”她认真的看着他，“我们无法回避别离的悲伤，但至少我们可以不留遗憾地告别，然后各自前行，然后期待着有一天，能够在终点相聚。”  
他沉默着低下了头。  
“……真的吗？”  
“决定权在你，我只是这样建议。”雅·修特拉补充道。  
“谢谢你，雅·修特拉。”  
他趴在桌子上，将脸埋进臂弯。  
魔女放下了茶杯，站起身。  
“那么，我这就告辞了。我想你需要去一趟观星室，所以我先帮你说好了，时间已经快到了。”  
“你这还叫‘只是这样建议’！”他猛地抬起头来，“这不是赶鸭子上架吗？”  
然而魔女无视了他的抗议，自顾自地继续说了下去。  
“等你从观星室出来，我会在蛇行枝等你，隆卡的遗迹需要一起调查，稍微陪陪我吧？”  
“……好。”他愤愤地开口道。  
“一言为定？”  
“……一言为定。”  
雅·修特拉的脸上浮现出了一抹由衷的笑容。  
  
13  
这是由青年讲述的故事。  
那时的青年还不是青年，甚至连少年都算不上，他是个躺在襁褓里的婴儿，被遗弃在萨萨莫八十罪梯前不远处的大树下，微弱的哭声并没有引起卫兵的注意，尽管身处和平年代，这样的事也无法避免。面黄肌瘦的他，唯一的价值或许就是被徘徊在附近的野狗吞下果腹，然而就在那个时候，他被某位路过的行人发现并抱起，带上了陆行鸟棚车。  
那个人就是老爹。  
在青年的记忆里，童年是和新薯捆绑在一起的。  
无望流民街附近的土地很贫瘠，常年的枯水期，以及沙质的土壤让种出些像样的作物都成了难题。老爹不懂栽培，他种出的新薯总是小小的。  
老爹是个冒失鬼——虽然这个评价用在一个成年人身上不太恰当，但在青年头一次得知这个词的含义时，他理所当然地想到了自己的老爹。老爹不善经商，不善言谈，不懂地理，何况天文，他空有一身肌肉和不知哪来的伤疤，却被两只土狗追得满地逃窜。  
他唯一擅长的事，可能就是给自己的孩子讲故事。  
老爹讲故事不是一开始就如此顺畅，好几次，他总要停下来思考要如何表达，但他还是一夜一夜地讲着，直到他学会了讲故事，并且讲得无比精彩。他讲英雄的故事，仿佛他真的在旁边跟着英雄走南闯北。  
吃饭的时候他们围坐成一桌，小小的土豆就着盐，运气好点的时候，或许有点鼹鼠肉，清淡的汤料里找不到一丝多余的味道。他们就这样日复一日吃着这些简单的东西，伴着老爹那些讲了几千遍的故事，度过一天又一天。  
也许是那些故事过于迷人，在青年幼小的时候，这是贫困生活里唯一的光，而带来这束光的人就是老爹。  
“甚至你们知道吗，有一次，为了这种事我跟一个嘲笑老爹做白日梦的孩子打了一架，那天晚上我从昏迷中醒来，看见他一直坐在我旁边，换下来的绷带上还沾着血水。我头一次看见老爹这么沉默，还担心要再被打一顿呢。”  
“然后呢？”阿莉塞急切地追问道。  
“什么都没有发生，”青年耸了耸肩，“他问我饿不饿，给我留了点盐渍水蜥肉——那可是我们平常吃不到的东西，然后你们猜怎么样？”  
兄妹俩对视了一眼，又不约而同地摇了摇头。  
青年叹了口气。  
“然后他跟我道歉，你们能想象得到吗，那样的家伙摆出一副一本正经的脸，说着‘对不起，我一直都在玩扮演英雄的游戏，是不是给你添麻烦了？’，实在是难以令人想象吧？”  
“嗯……确实有点……”  
阿尔菲诺试图皱起眉头，然而微笑始终挂在他的唇角，无法消散。  
“更别提他居然就是英雄本人！”青年用手撑着额头，“啊啊我的天，饶了我吧，亏我当时还试图安慰他，还说什么‘没关系，你在我们心中是永远的英雄’，事到如今这不是被骗了吗？！我当时可是真的以为我要背负起碾碎中年男子英雄战友美梦的罪名了啊！”  
“在那之后还被大哥二哥……不知道多少哥训了一顿，真是的，一会回去了我要让他全部还回来。”  
而现在想来，那或许是他竭尽全力，想要将“英雄”这个身份剔除出自己的人生，试着扮演另外一个人的样子。  
生活上的不易没有减少老爹“捡”小孩回家的热情，在青年的记忆里，每隔个一两年，总会有个新的孩子来到家里，最后，家人已经多到不得不按照被捡回来的顺序编排大小。很多孤儿来到家的时候并没有自己年龄与经历的记忆，老爹就为他们取一个好记的名字，编个号，裁一件简单的破衣裳，然后不远千里从执掌峡谷挑来水，给他们好好洗个澡。  
无望流民街没有永恒的邻居，但每一个来这里暂时停留的人，几乎都对这幅景象摇过头。  
在青年小的时候，他不止一次地被照在脸上的月光惊醒，当他清醒的时候门外总能传来刻意压低的争吵声。  
没人觉得老爹善良，只觉得他残忍，每个时代都有难民，即便是在娜娜莫女王和皮平亲王统治的全盛时期，无望流民街仍旧人来人往。救下一个一无所有的婴儿无疑与养一条一无是处的狗，温柔仅仅是延缓死亡的时间，并加深对于恐惧和哀怨。  
然而老爹是个倔强的人，对于邻居的劝诫充耳不闻。  
为了钱，他去帮乌尔达哈的商贾老爷们卸货推车，去帮艾玛吉纳矿山的工人拉缆绳，因为没有钱，他在中午的时候徒步去乌尔达哈送货。他拼着那副大而笨拙的身躯，脚踩在灼热的大地上，从最深的矿山爬出来，从执掌峡谷的蛤蟆嘴下逃出来。  
老爹养活了他们，一个不落。  
他尽了最大的努力教导每一个孩子，用他那讲烂了的故事，那双布满伤痕的手，以及那一天一天佝偻下去的脊背。  
大姐是最先离开家的，紧接着是二哥，三姐，四姐，五哥……老爹的故事在每个人心里种下了冒险的种子，跨越时光与地域，自由，理想与奋斗总能像太阳一般照耀着每个人萌动的心。  
每一个离开家的人，或是去谋生，或是去冒险。他们拥抱亲吻着老爹，而后者会像小时候一样，从执掌峡谷挑来一担又一担的水，为他们洗去一身牵绊，目送他们迎着夕阳走向远方。  
子女离家，幼鸟离巢，既然出去了就会在外面扎下其他的根，老爹不准他们任何一个人回来，更是将他们接济给家里的钱一分不差地退了回去。  
现在想来，那的确是老爹不寻常的地方。他冒冒失失，一事无成，然而他又可以学识渊博，上知天文下知地理；他被土狗追得满地逃窜，却能独自前往魔物遍地的执掌峡谷并安然无恙地回来；他是个极端地家里蹲，偶尔有人多看他两眼，甚至他都会分外紧张，他身上有着太多太多谜团，而他或许掩饰的很糟糕，只是因为他是老爹，所以青年从未怀疑——而他也只是他们的老爹，仅此而已。  
这样的日子持续到了半年之前。  
那是一个寻常的日子，老爹一如既往地给地里的作物浇水施肥，兴许是一个打滑，一个趔趄，或者两者都有——这种事很常见——尽管老爹从不说自己的岁数，但只要是人都能看得出来，他的生命已经如同风中残烛，仅仅差那一阵风送他上路他已经两鬓斑白，骨瘦如柴，干枯的肌肉盘踞在骨头上，宛如枯树的根茎。  
老爹就这么倒下了，毫无预兆，也不令人意外。  
卧床不起的时候他表现出了前所未有的焦虑，每一天他醒来的第一件事，就是焦急地问作物的情况，孩子们的情况。  
他变得无情，一个又一个的孩子被他直接赶出了家门，不准再回来，任凭他们百般挽留也不准许，小一点的孩子们被挨个上门的乌尔达哈商会成员挨个领走，有那么一段时间，家里白天响彻着孩子们的哭泣与哀求，而晚上则是老爹的叹气声，整夜整夜。  
昔日热闹的家迅速变得清冷。  
老爹用了各种方法，打骂，说教，晓之以理动之以棍，青年迎着敲在他肩头的棍子倔强地看着他，一动不动，他继承了老爹的倔强，坚决不走。  
直到最后，老爹妥协了。  
这场病把老爹所有的精神都带走了，仅仅很短的时间，他就不得不依靠拐杖行走，到后来瘫痪在床，像是一轮落日一般，一天比一天暗了下去。  
我没有时间了。  
他总是这样说着，摇着头叹着气。  
“到了。”  
青年的故事戛然而止。  
穿过荒漠和沙丘，映入阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞眼帘的是一间破屋子，石头活着泥巴加上木板垒起来的墙看起来随时有倒坍的危险，大窟窿小眼睛的房顶让人怀疑这是否能够遮风挡雨。萨纳兰的沙暴天气异常频繁，破旧的小屋被厚厚的沙土包裹着，破上加破。  
“抱歉啊，其实原本这里都被老爹和姐妹们收拾地很干净的。”青年有些局促地看着两位贵客，“只是最近老爹有点颓废，地也荒着……我不敢去执掌峡谷挑水，所以一直都没打扫过。”  
阿尔菲诺点了点头，眉心揪紧着，凝着散不开的愁。  
破旧的小门挂在墙上，年轻轻一推，它便开了。  
“门不用锁，”青年自然地说道，“家里没有任何值钱的东西能被偷走，这边的人也知道这一点，所以无所谓。”  
他朝着门里吆喝道。  
“老爹——我回来了——”  
“哦——”  
一个苍老的声音传了过来，听起来尚且精神。  
阿莉塞伸出颤抖的手捂住嘴唇。  
兄妹两个跟着青年，朝着屋里走去。  
破屋里的陈设相当简单，只摆放着最基础的家具，过大的鞋柜以及摆得满满当当的碗架昭示着曾经家里的热闹。客厅与餐厅是一体的，椅子零乱地横在地上，陈旧的餐桌上覆着一层薄薄的灰尘，看上去疏于打扫。墙上似乎有些用炭涂上去的涂鸦，还有些横线，旁边写着日期，旧一些的日期已经看不清了。  
青年已经将自己的随身物品随意地扔在了桌子上，走到了里屋。  
见他回来，窝在床上闭目养神的老者睁开了双眼。  
“嚯，怎么回来了呢！”  
“你这家伙，下次想要赶儿子出门，用个好点的方法啊。”青年挨着床边坐下，“怎么样？邻居家那个臭小子有没有按时过来给你做饭？”  
“有，比你准时。”  
老者瞪了他一眼。  
“……”  
“干嘛阴沉个脸？”老者疑惑地看着他，“我要的东西呢？”  
“……有关这个……”  
“哦，你两手空空的回来了是不是。”  
“……算是吧。”  
“哈哈！”  
老者露出了得意的笑容。  
“……以及我带了两位客人回来。”  
这话说完，青年便转过身，离开了这间屋子，留下满脸疑惑的老者。  
然而这种的疑惑并没持续太久，很快他就看见了门口站着的两位来客。  
他浑浊的眼睛里绽放出奇异的光芒，急切地想要起身。  
然而阿尔菲诺先一步走过去，将他按在了床上。  
“我的眼睛不太好使了，”他急切地问道，“你们，是你们吗？你们来了吗？”  
“是的。是我们两个。”  
阿尔菲诺握住他那双枯枝一样的手，激动地说道。  
“小少爷？”他指了指阿尔菲诺，又看了看阿莉塞，“大小姐？”  
阿莉塞噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“那样的陈年称呼就不要叫了！”她的声音里有几分哽咽，“我们已经这么老了！”  
“哎呀，但我怎么看着你们还是孩子的样子呢？怪事，怪事。”  
他的嘴角恨不得咧到耳朵根，一笑，寥寥无几的牙齿便挂在嘴边。  
然而笑容很快便褪了下去。他有些怯懦地往被子里缩了缩。  
“抱歉啊……让你们看到我这种样子。”他嗫喏着，“下次你们来了……我至少提前打扫下卫生……”  
“不，这就是你最好的样子。”  
阿尔菲诺坚定地说道。  
“不行不行，不能让你们挤在这么破的地方，”他喃喃道，“……让我想想我的扫帚在哪？那臭小子，总是把这些东西放得乱七八……”  
他挣扎着想要起身，然而再次被阿尔菲诺按住了，对方用命令一般的眼神示意他：躺回去。他怔怔地凝视着那只按在他肩上的大手，意识到对方并未用多大力气，却能轻松让他动弹不得。  
“……行吧，不起来就不起来嘛。”  
他像小孩子一样跨起了脸，悻悻地调整了下姿势。  
“什么风把你们吹来了？”  
“你还好意思说！”阿莉塞笑着责备他，“你让我们找得好苦，明明桑克瑞德曾经无数次路过这种地方，却完全没发现你，你有必要躲这么严实吗？”  
“嘿嘿……”  
他下意识地挠了挠头。  
阿莉塞挨着他，在床边坐下。  
“像这样看着你，比什么都令人开心。”  
她凝视着他，像是要补齐过去几十年的分量一般。  
他突然问道：  
“说来，玛托雅是不是会一个魔法？”  
“她会很多魔法。”阿尔菲诺点了点头。  
“我知道，我说的是那个，能让扫帚自动扫地的，那叫什么来着……哎呀，在蛇行枝那次，她明明给我演示过的，你看我这记性，真的是……蛇行枝……大森林……那个森林里是不是还有黄蜂来着？”  
“啊，对的。”  
“我就说！那——么大个的蜂巢，还要往里面扔烟雾弹，然后还要抓蜜蜂！我第一次听到的时候都在想，这是不是在故意为难我啊？”  
“啊，”阿尔菲诺忍不住轻笑出声，“确实是太过分了。”  
“对吧！你也这么觉得！”  
他枯黄的脸上扬起了开心的笑容  
“后来还跟永暗之子打了一架呢！哼，虽然他们总是阻碍我们，那些蜜蜂够他们吃一壶的了！”  
“嗯……确实。”  
“然后啊，我们又往……”  
他突然停了下来了，眉飞色舞的表情僵在脸上。  
兄妹俩疑惑地对视了一眼。  
“怎么了？”阿莉塞问道。  
“对不起啊……一不小心就把你们又当成小孩子看了，不要介意啊。”  
“怎么会呢，像这样能和你聊天，我很开心。”她笑了起来，“况且，以前都没机会听你这样抱怨——你以前一直很沉默啊。”  
“是啊，是啊。”  
他叹了口气，闭上嘴不再讲话。  
然而片刻之后，他又怯生生地看向阿莉塞。  
“你们会觉得像现在这样，好一些吗？”  
“不会，”阿尔菲诺急忙回答道，“你不论怎么样，都是最好的，都是我们的英雄。”  
如今，那双浑浊的眼睛里再也不见原本闪耀着的清亮的光，干瘪的嘴唇包裹着残缺不全的牙齿，他的面庞再也不似少年时的模样，时光的碎片如刀锋一般在他脸上划过无数刻痕，曾经光之战士与暗之战士在他身上留下的印记，那如同勋章一般荣耀的过往，而今只是丰碑上的裂痕，成为他为他家臭小子叙说的一个又一个故事。  
“所以，这真的是你想要的吗？”阿莉塞叹了口气，“虽说我们知道你想低调的时候可以特别低调……但到这种程度是不是太过分了？你本可以……”  
他笑着摇了摇头，打断了她的话。  
“大小姐啊，不用为我担心。”  
突然，他剧烈地咳嗽了起来，兄妹俩急忙将他扶起，拍着他的背。拍背持续了很久，他的咳嗽终于止住了，双目因为刚刚的冲击而泛起了红色。他深深地吸气，再吐气，直到最后喘着粗气笑了起来，朝着兄妹俩眨了眨眼睛。  
“嘿，你们没想到吧？我会安定下来。”  
阿莉塞的眼角突然也泛起了红色。  
“让英雄退出历史的舞台这件事，我干的其实也不错吧？”  
阿莉塞站起身来，抹了抹眼睛。  
“抱歉，我要出去一下。”  
她拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，迅速地转过了身去。  
阿尔菲诺垂下头，银色的长发搭在了被子上，他伸出手，轻轻地碰了碰柔顺的发尾。  
“真长啊……什么时候变得这么长了呢？”  
“啊，是啊，都过了太久了。”  
精灵男子的声音里带着再明显不过的颤抖。  
他慌乱地看着对方，茫然地挠了挠脸颊。  
突然，他想到了什么一般，轻轻地拍了拍阿尔菲诺的手。  
“啊，对了。我有个请求。”  
“什么？”  
“我的床头底下，有当年拉姆布鲁斯送我的……能不能帮我，拿出来看看？”  
他艰难地挪了挪身体，让出了一个小小的空间。  
阿尔菲诺弯下腰去，试图去寻所谓的礼物。  
“说来，拉姆布鲁斯——”  
寻找的动作猛然一顿，阿尔菲诺的身子僵在原地。  
“……算了，不是什么大事。”他摇了摇头，不再追问。  
从一片灰尘的床下掏东西出来并没有废较大的力气，在他期待的目光下，阿尔菲诺缓缓打开了那个盒子，将它放在了他的胸前。  
那里赫然摆着一只魔法人偶，上面落了一层薄薄的灰尘，跨越了万千个日夜，它已不能行走，然而还是能看出当年做工的精巧。  
——迷你古拉哈提亚  
他怔怔地凝视着那个魔法玩偶。  
半晌，他爆发出了洪亮的笑声，摇摇欲坠的几颗牙齿挂在嘴边，跟着笑声一起颤抖着。  
“真不愧，真不愧是你啊！拉姆布鲁斯……”  
他笑得床板都在震颤，笑声萦绕在破旧的小屋里，久久无法消散。  
他凝视着那个小小的魔法玩偶，然后将它放回了盒子里。  
“小少爷。”他开口叫阿尔菲诺。  
“嗯？”  
“你说……我的名字有没有留在历史上呢？”他伸出手胡乱地比划着，“就像一道刻痕，永不退色，后人看到也会感慨。”  
阿尔菲诺坚定地点了点头。  
“当然有。”  
“那你说，我现在过得还好吗？”  
然而不等阿尔菲诺回答，他便急匆匆地补充道。  
“我觉得我过得很好！我养大了那么多小家伙——他们每个人当时都快死了！现在一个个都活得好好的！”  
“啊啊，对，非常好。”  
“嗯……”  
得到了肯定的答复后，他轻轻地闭上了眼睛，皱起眉头，仿佛在思考着什么。  
良久，他开口道。  
“你和阿莉塞，能答应我一件事吗？”  
“什么事？”阿尔菲诺温柔问道。  
他轻轻地闭上眼睛，声音气若游丝。  
“我想……再去摩杜纳看看。”  
00  
阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞联合起来，一左一右地架着他，将他搀扶下了陆行鸟篷车。  
他们头顶着摩杜纳灿烂的繁星，水晶铺在他们脚下，朝着远处的汪洋延伸而去，静谧的夜空里没有丝毫声息，就连虫鸟都隐匿了踪迹。  
“谢谢你们啊。”  
他拄着拐杖站定，佝偻着身子试图朝两位精灵族的贤人行礼。  
“送到这里就可以了吗？”  
阿莉塞担忧地看着他。  
“嗯，对。”他试图从满脸的皱纹里挤出一丝微笑，“好了，你们请回吧。”  
“那我们就在外头等你？”  
“行啊，我就去看看……可能说说话。”  
“会很久吗？”  
“不会！怎么会很久呢！”  
他朝前走去，脚步蹒跚，行动迟缓。  
没走几步，他突然像是想到了什么一般，转过头来，那双浑浊的眼镜深深地凝视着精灵族的两位青年，他张了张嘴，似乎想说点什么，但最终只是摇了摇头。  
他继续朝前走去。  
阿莉塞的身躯猛地一颤，仿佛下一秒就要拔腿去追，然而她的手被哥哥握住了，年长些的精灵注视着她，轻轻地摇了摇头。  
兄妹俩手牵着手，静静地伫立在繁星之下，看着那位老者朝着漫漫前方走去。  
水晶之路原本就崎岖不平，何况因为常年失修，水晶的碎片堆得到处都是，和平的年代没有人再想探索前朝曾经的秘密，于是他心头那最深的秘密也随着这些碎片一同在此长眠。  
——他朝着水晶塔走去。  
他一脚深一脚浅地踩在地上，这样的道路对于一名老者来说像是酷刑一般，他经常需要停下来，擦拭脸颊上的汗，但他坚定地走着，哪怕步履维艰，行程缓慢。  
“好家伙，这对于我这种老家伙来说，可真是够折腾的。”  
拐杖一下一下地戳在地上，发出沉闷的响声。  
他很久没有经历过如此长途跋涉，喘着粗气，脸涨得通红。  
不知何时，脚边的水晶碎块越来越少，偶尔甚至能望见一两块石头。直至水晶化的土地完全消失，拐杖敲在石质地板上的那一瞬间，他终于抬起头来。  
守卫着水晶塔的八位剑士赫然出现在眼前，他们注视着前方，庄严地举着武器，尽管时代变迁，斗转星移，却总有的东西无法改变。  
——而那正是他的目的地。  
他弯下腰，枯枝一般的双手轻轻地触碰着八剑士前庭的大地。  
“我来看你了。”  
跨越了千万个日和夜，如今，他终于还是站在那只有在梦里才敢出现在他面前的地方。  
他朝着深处走去。  
当脚踏上石质的台阶时，他下意识地举起了双手，仿佛拿着什么东西一般，握成空拳状，朝着前方挥去。  
第一个防御系统需要或火之属性尖牙。  
好，接下来是水……  
风。  
土。  
每一步走得都十分艰难，然而他脸上挂着许久未曾绽放的笑容，他的耳畔仿佛响起了魏吉的尖叫声。他听见古·拉哈·提亚在抱怨，而西德坚持让他独自前往古代人迷宫。  
是错觉吗？  
他只是前行着，头也不回，义无反顾。  
渐渐地，他的脚步不再踟蹰，他惊异地发现自己的身体仿佛都轻便了起来，直到后来拐杖反而成为了摆设，他索性将它随意地丢掉了地上。他的步子越迈越大，到最后干脆变成了奔跑。  
干枯的外壳慢慢褪去，露出了本来光洁而结实的皮肉，原本浑浊的视线变得清明，明明置身黑夜，他却觉得身边笼罩着敞亮的天光。  
他朝前奔跑了起来。  
熟悉的场景扑面而来，格里达尼亚的大水车，盖娃的谆谆教诲以及指责，黄昏湾的落日，于里昂热手中印着野玫瑰的书，库尔扎斯雪山温暖的热茶，穿过大审门时飞上链甲的雪花，忆罪宫门前的碎石，飞燕肩上的刀疤，烟斗边萦绕的烟霾以及一旁放着的柿子。  
他朝前奔跑着，仿佛穿行过漫长的隧道。  
所有的相遇与别离，所有的泪水与欢笑，所有遇到的人与景，战友与同伴，时光的洪流在他身边奔涌，无数光芒化作碎片。  
他感到自己的身体也在一寸一寸地被撕裂，凝结着他最深的爱与最深的痛，一同汇入这时间长河。  
从过去而来，往未来而去，殊途同归。  
他朝前奔跑着。  
  
FIN


End file.
